The Magic of Two Sides
by GDAE24
Summary: When investigating a sighting of Morgana, Merlin and Arthur get transported into the future at Hogwarts. There, they must protect themselves from Umbridge with the help of Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus after finding out Merlin is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

** Okay, so this is my first story (obviously) and I'm both excited and nervous to be posting it. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Allthingsmagical who cowrote this with me, show her love as well because she made this story as wonderful as it is. Thanks for reading, and feedback - hopefully good - is awesome!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Merlin was running, this was the second time this happened in three days. It was Arthur's fault, yes that's it, Arthur's, he could have at least woken him when he got up. He wakes Arthur if he gets up first. Once he'd sat up he winced, the previous night as fresh in his mind as the pain in his arse. that is why he slept in. Still Arthur could have woken him.

He got to the throne room doors and opened them with a bang, making everyone except his husband jump.

"I apologise for my lateness to this meeting, again, but as before, the blame lies with your King." Merlin said as he walked up to a smiling Arthur and sat down.

"That's alright, Love, you didn't miss anything, we were just about to start." He said to his husband as he sat down, giving him an apology peck on the cheek, which Merlin tried - yet failed - to promptly ignore.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Right then to business, what has been happening?"

A member of the council stood up, "Well, for the last two days there has been a sighting."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Just past the village of Carlisle. We think there is magic there, and dark magic at that."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, frowning slightly.

"You don't think…?" Merlin whispered to Arthur questioningly.

"What, that it's Morgana?" Arthur asked back, now slightly worried. Nothing scared him more than the thought of losing Merlin some how. He loved Merlin more than life itself, he's even told Merlin that a few times. He loved the way a slight blush would crawl onto Merlin's cheeks when he said something unexpectedly romantic.

Merlin stood up, "I am going to ride out and see." but as he began to walk away Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back causing Merlin to stumble and practically fall into the, still sitting, King's lap. "Arthur, it is dark magic. There is only one person who can beat a high priestess like her, and that is me. I know you don't like this but I have to Arthur."

"Then I am coming with you." Arthur stood up, "Council is dismissed." Arthur looked to his right to see a servant stood there, "Harrison prepare mine and Merlin's horses, and pack some of mine and Merlin's belongings, we leave as soon as everything is ready."

The servant bowed, "Yes sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes at his husband's incessantness, but worriedly said, "This isn't just Morgana alone Arthur."

"Do you think she is still working with Agravaine?"

"Of course she is."

"Well Agravaine doesn't know about magic as he doesn't have just it like I don't. You know about magic as you have it like my half sister, so you fight her and I fight him."

"Arthur-"

"I mean it Merlin. You are not going alone." Arthur said in a tone that Merlin knew best not to argue with. He sighed, still worried Arthur would get hurt, but couldn't help but feel a rush of love as Arthur's protective side swept over him.

When everything was packed up Merlin and Arthur set off, Arthur leaving instructions to Gaius and Leon, trusting no other two more than them to run his Kingdom, should anything happen.

"I'm hungry."

Merlin turned to look at his husband, "All you do is eat and sleep."

"And have sex, don't forget that." Arthur said, stopping both his and Merlin's horses, not noticing the embarrassed blush tainting Merlin's high cheek bones. Arthur looked up at the sky and quickly lifted Merlin from his horse onto his own.

"If you let me go I can get you some food." Merlin said.

"Who said I was hungry for food?" Arthur asked, not giving Merlin the chance to answer as he placed his lips on Merlin's, wrapping his arms around the sorcerer, holding him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Merlin moaned as he lifted his right hand up and threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair, pulling lightly on the blond strands. When Merlin opened his mouth a little Arthur thrust his tongue inside, his tongue tangling with Merlin's, bringing it out of his mouth and sucking gently on it before pulling away for air.

"I'll, um, I'll get a fire going and get some food ready." Merlin panted as he jumped down from Arthur's horse and tied his own up before making a fire, ignoring Arthur's mumble of "Tease."

As the sun started to set, Merlin and Arthur cuddled together near the fire, letting its warmth seep into their bodies. Arthur pulled Merlin closer as he felt the younger man shiver.

"Cold?" he whispered slightly worried.

"A little."

Arthur turned Merlin to face him and held him close while covering them both up with thick blankets, "I'll keep you warm sweetheart."

Merlin smiled, "You always do. Night Arthur. Love you."

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin's forehead, "Night Merlin. Love you too."

Early next morning, before the sun rose, a tall man stepped into the made up camp and looked down, scowling at the King and his husband - although, in his opinion, he didn't deserve the title as he'd always be a servant and peasant no matter how long he played little King - fast asleep in each others arms.

Agravaine took a small vial from the pockets of his clothes and poured the clear liquid into the pot he knew Merlin would be making their drink in when they awoke, smirking at Merlin's soon to be death. Agravaine then left the camp as quietly as he had entered it.

When the sun rose Merlin was the first to wake. He got up, re-covering Arthur, and lit the fire, filling the pot with water to make both him and Arthur a drink. When the drink was ready Merlin decided to let Arthur sleep a while longer and have a drink on his own while doing his favourite thing, watching his husband sleep. Merlin thirstily filled his goblet up and drank all of it immediately.

Merlin dropped the goblet, choking at the taste, hurrying over to where he kept his magic book and started to quickly go through it. Something was wrong, that wasn't water he just drank.

Arthur got up and looked around to see Merlin nowhere in site, a goblet on the floor next to the pot. Arthur picked his own goblet up and poured himself some water, raising the goblet, about to take a sip, when he heard Merlin yell.

"No! Arthur don't drink it."

Arthur turned to see Merlin, dropped to his knees, on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed, rushing over to his husband, "Merlin what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bad stomach cramps. It happened as soon as I drank the water. That isn't ordinary water Arthur. I have looked in my book and can't find anything."

"Will you be alright? Should we head back?"

"No. It is just bad stomach cramps Arthur, made to slow us down."

Arthur started to look around, "We weren't alone while we slept."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Tonight we take it in turns."

That afternoon Morgana squealed in anger, "What do you mean Merlin is still alive? He should be dead. DEAD!"

"I don't know Morgana. I gave him the blue liquid in the clear vial like you asked. I sat and watched them and, apart from bad stomach cramps, that is all that is wrong with Merlin. They are both heading to the village now, they should be there by morning."

Morgana smirked as she calmed down a little, "Then we will be there to meet them and this time, Merlin will be finished."

**So that was chapter one, hope ya'll enjoyed it, chapter two will be up next Friday! Fingers crossed I remember to upload ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC.I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

** Okay, so I updated sooner than I thought. I figured that it was too short to make everyone wait an entire week. I would like to thank you guys immensly for the wonderful feedback and am really glad you like the story! Thanks so much! :) **

_**Chapter 2**_

Once everything was packed up Arthur and Merlin set off once again, Arthur making sure Merlin was close by.

"Arthur I told you I am fine, all I got were stomach cramps."

"And your magic?"

"As strong as it always is." Merlin looked up at the sky, "If we make haste we can arrive at the village by tonight."

"We will take our time, Merlin, and keep an eye out and arrive in the morning." Arthur replied, still not sure whether or not to trust Merlin about him feeling fine. Merlin never liked to tell others if he was hurt or sick, the importance always lay with others whenever he was involved. Arthur knew Merlin thought he babied him, but if the man would just take care of himself, for once, Arthur wouldn't have to.

"Merlin if I were unwell and I told you otherwise and then you found out I lied to you, what would you do?"

Merlin gave Arthur a reassuring smile, "Arthur I know where you are going with this and I know I have hid illness before in the past, but trust me, apart from my stomach cramps, I am fine."

Arthur sighed and nodded, still not sure, "We will ride for another hour before having dinner, after dinner we are best to walk the horses a bit, rest their backs." Merlin gave his husband a sly smile and agreed.

A little less than an hour later, they stopped and Arthur asked Merlin to look for berries and other things to eat while he hunted for their dinner. After about thirty minutes later, Merlin had found a suitable amount of berries in case Arthur couldn't catch anything, and headed back to camp to start the fire.

"How is your stomach?"

Merlin laughed. "I told you I am fine Arthur, the most it did to me was give me stomach cramps."

"Why would someone wish to give you a stomach ache in the first place?"

"I hope I am wrong Arthur and I don't want you to worry, but we promised no secrets." Merlin sighed. "I think whoever did that meant to do a little more than give me stomach ache, if you know what I mean, and there was enough water for us both. I think it was meant for both of us."

"So they wished to kill us, or maybe just you. Merlin I don't want to think about what would have happened if-I can't lose you sweetheart it would kill me."

"If they got that potion right, it would have done, not long after it killed me. This is her alright, she still wants your throne, your Kingdom."

"Our Kingdom. I wish I could have helped her, but in the end I'm glad it was her and not me that turned into Uther."

"Arthur your father wasn't like her, she kills innocent people for the enjoyment of it, your father never did that. It was the help of Morgause that turned her even worse. I hate to say it, but Uther not admitting to her that he was her father is what pushed her over the edge, what made her want to turn to Morgause." Merlin said as he started cooking their food along with what Arthur had caught for them.

"I know all that, but it's hard to believe the Morgana I knew, the one that hated Uther for killing Innocent people just because they had magic, is now killing those same people for fun. The only different is she is killing those without magic."

"Yes. Your father killed those with magic, but only those who were bad people. He didn't go killing women and children and men without magic because he found it fun." Merlin stirred the stew and tasted it, pulling a face before holding the spoon out. "Taste that."

"Tastes fine to me."

Merlin smiled. "Then it's done."

It didn't taste at all right to him at all, but he daren't tell Arthur.

"Why? Don't you think it tastes okay?"

"Yeah." Merlin smiled before pouring it into each bowl, "As soon as we have this we can set off again."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it sweetheart."

"I do. You know how much I love stew." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek.

Once they had eaten they set off once again. They had been riding in comfortable silence for a couple of hours before Merlin stopped his horse.

"Merlin?"

Merlin jumped off the animal and ran over to a nearby tree, bringing up all of his stew.

Arthur jumped off his horse and hurried over placing his hand on the brunets back, "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I think I just ate too quickly, bouncing up and down on a horse so soon after eating doesn't help."

"Why don't we stop here and rest, I knew we shouldn't have started moving again."

"I am fine now that I have been sick. Give me just a few minutes and then we can carry on, we need to get to that village."

"I don't think it would be wise for us, and by that I mean you, to move right now. Let's just start a fire and wait a while."

Merlin smiled, "I will just go and wash my face." he said instead of answering, heading towards the lake nearby.

"Want some company?"

"I'm fine, you start the fire." Merlin headed to the lake and hid behind the tree, making sure he was out of Arthur's view before dropping to his knees holding his stomach.

"Merlin, Sweetheart, the fire's done, want me to put something on for you?" Arthur asked while getting out the supplies. When Melin didn't reply, he began to worry slightly.

"Merlin?" Arthur called getting up and moving away from the fire towards the spot he knew Merlin had headed to earlier.

Merlin, who was by the lake, lifted his top up showing his midriff and placed his hand on the skin he bared. It felt hot.

"What was that potion?" he asked himself.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, dropping the two logs he had in his hands.

Merlin looked up, "I'm fine don't worry." Sighing when he saw Arthur's face, he knew he didn't believe him. "My stomach is hot to touch, must be that potion."

"That's it, I'm taking you back to Gaius. He will know what's wrong."

"But Arthur, the village-"

"Can wait, Merlin, you mean more to me than some village."

"Arthur I'm not going to drop dead because my stomach is warm. There are other lives at stake! Compared to all those people, Arthur, I don't mean much."

"Merlin you mean more than the world to me, more than life. Never say that again." Arthur said sternly, walking behind Merlin and wrapping his arms around him. Merlin hummed softly and leaned his head back on Arthur's shoulder.

"Let's at least check on the village tomorrow. Please Arthur, then we'll head back, I promise." Merlin pleaded with his husband.

"Alright." Arthur said, nuzzling his nose in Merlin's hair. His hands had snuck under Merlin's shirt while they had been talking and now rested on his stomach.

"But you're going to bed now, you weren't kidding when you said your stomach was warm. If we're going to that village, you will sleep and I will take watch."

"But Arthur, you need sleep too-"

"If you want to go to the village, these are the conditions Merlin."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, wrapping his hands around the older man's neck and burying his face in his chest.

"It is hard to sleep without you." Merlin said, feeling oddly close to tears. He really did need sleep.

Arthur smiled, "I said I'd stay up, that doesn't mean I can't lay with you for awhile."

Merlin smiled, "Shall we head back then?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Merlin replied just as his stomach rumbled, causing the pair to laugh.

** Okay, so that was chapter two, I will update again on Friday, hope everyone enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. ****I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

** Okay, so sorry that this is late, but it literally wouldn't let me update last night. I kept getting an error message, which annoyed me. Hope everyone enjoys, thanks for the comments and follows and likes, it is very much appreciated!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Merlin had awakened to find Arthur sitting not far in front of him, staring into the now dying fire. He raised his hand and brought the fire back to life making Arthur jump and look over his shoulder.

"Oh it was you. How do you feel?"

"Better. Honestly." he added when Arthur just looked at him. Merlin threw back the blanket that was covering him. "Bed is nice and warm, come and join me until you fall asleep. My turn to take watch."

Arthur smiled and made his way over, laying down beside his husband and taking the brunet in his arms. It wasn't long before Arthur was fast asleep.

Merlin looked around the now dark camp, being left only to his thoughts. Even though he put on a brave face for Arthur, he was slightly scared of what the potion did to him. He hoped the potion wouldn't have any effect but the warmth in his stomach was proof that what ever it did, was taking effect.

Merlin snuggled closer into Arthur's arms and expanded his magic so he would sense if someone entered the camp.

Arthur woke up and saw that the sun was just starting to rise, he looked down and saw Merlin's head on his chest, fast asleep. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep on watch."

"I was feeling sleepy so I was going to wake you to take watch but you looked so peaceful so I expanded my magic. If any intruder had passed the mark it would have alerted me and woken me."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, "Are you better this morning?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to get going, if we leave now we can get to the village within the next hour."

"Where we will eat."

"Yes Merlin. I don't want you riding so soon after eating, especially after yesterday."

Within minutes they had packed up and were off to the nearing village.

When they arrived, the village was in disarray. There were barely any houses still standing and not a single soul in sight.

Merlin gave a small gasp and quickly jumped off his horse, tied it up, and walked towards the center of the village, Arthur on his heels.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed at the appalling sight that greeted them.

At the center of the village was what could only be described by Merlin was something horrific. In the center were roots, stems as thick as a persons arm, wrapping themselves around the villagers and holding them down to the ground.

Merlin moved forwards to help them but Arthur moved further, placing an arm across his husband, stopping him from going any further. Merlin turned to ask Arthur why he'd stopped him, but when he saw the that the blond was not looking at him but ahead of them, Merlin followed his eye line and saw Morgana slowly walking to the center, a smug smile on her face.

"Emrys."

"Morgana."

Morgana cocked her head to one side. "My dear brother."

"Let these people go they have done you no harm. It is me and Merlin you want not them."

Morgana laughed cruelly, "That is true, but these people live in your Kingdom and under your rule, so they deserve punishment."

"How can you believe that?" Merlin asked, stepping forward, but Arthur grabbed his hand, effectively pulling him back and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh Merlin, don't worry, you won't be here long enough to watch them die. Sadly, neither will you, dear brother." Morgana smirked. She began to chant, raising her hands towards the couple.

"Say goodbye." She said as a gray light erupted from her outstretched hands.

Merlin quickly put up a shield, but his magic was oddly weak, causing some of the light to hit them. The world quickly began to spin before everything went black.

O_o

Arthur was the first to come around. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were both on the ground but they were no longer in the village, they were by a lake. Arthur got up on his knees and turned Merlin over onto his back.

"Merlin? Merlin open your eyes sweetheart please."

Arthur got up and ran to the nearby lake, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water, hurrying back and dropping the water onto Merlin's face.

"Merlin please."

Merlin groaned, "Arthur?" he was quiet for a few seconds, blinking open his eyes, "Why am I wet?"

Arthur gave a soft chuckle, untying Merlin's ever present scarf, and drying of his face.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just confused, where are we?"

"I don't know." Arthur looked up to see a great big castle, "I have never seen that castle before. I wonder whose Kingdom we are in."

Merlin stood up along with Arthur, holding onto the King's arm, "Let's go and find out."

As they headed up the bank Arthur stopped when Merlin stopped, "Merlin what's wrong?"

Merlin let go of Arthur's arm and slowly walked forwards, "I could have sworn that tree just moved."

"Merlin all trees move in the wind."

"I wasn't talking about the branches and leaves Arthur." Merlin said as he moved forwards to look at it more closely.

"Merlin, the things on a tree that moves are the branches and leaves. How can -" Arthur was cut of when the trunk of the tree twisted and started to move towards Merlin. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he hurried forwards, picking Merlin up and throwing him over his shoulder, running back towards the lake. Arthur placed Merlin on his feet and they both stood and watched as the tree straightened itself once more.

"What kind of tree does that?" Arthur asked.

Before Merlin could answer someone ran towards them, making them stop and look at him. He had messy black hair, black rimmed circle glasses grasped onto his face, and he wore a black robe with a red and gold crest on it.

"Are you both alright?" he asked.

Arthur looked at the boy who could be no older than sixteen, "We are okay. I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and this is my husband, Merlin. Whose Kingdom is this?"

The boy laughed, "No, seriously, who are you?"

Merlin stepped forward, "We're telling the truth."

The boy looked them over, "Well that answers my previous question."

"We're fine!" Arthur snapped, "And we aren't lying!"

"That's what worries me." the boy mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Arthur said. He blinked when he looked more closely at the boy and then all around them. "What year is it?"

"Nineteen ninety six."

Merlin gasped, "Oh Arthur I think Morgana's spell did more than knock us out and move us out of that village. I believe she did what she didn't plan."

"Well no, because we are still walking and talking."

"Not only that, look! I used my magic when she used hers and I wasn't as strong as I normally am, but before it went black I saw her get hit with a spell. Arthur she has sent us into the future."

"Fourteen hundred years into the future and we need to get back. Merlin, our people, our Kingdom." Arthur turned to look at the boy in front of them who had said nothing and just watched and listened to their conversation. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

**Thus, I bid adieu, see everyone anon, and it will be updated on Tuesday! **


	4. Chapter 4

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 4**_

They both stood there shocked for a couple seconds, wrapping their heads around the fact that they were, indeed, in the future.

The short silence that had fallen upon them after the boy said his name was broken when Merlin looked at Arthur and whispered, "Those people."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Merlin sighed, "One of the villages in our Kingdom was under attack, some people were dying and Morgana is still there. I am the only one powerful enough to stop her and now I am here!"

"Okay so you need to get back and quick."

"You're a sharp one aren't you?" Arthur said sarcastically.

When Harry turned to look at Arthur, Merlin sighed, "He gets like this when his people are in danger, if he offends he doesn't mean to." Merlin explained.

"Well this castle is a school, a school for witches and wizards. You are in the wizarding world where we all look up and appreciate you, Merlin. To us you are the most powerful wizard to have lived, in the fourteen hundred years since you, there hasn't been another more or as powerful."

"But there are powerful wizards here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know who is the most powerful?"

"I do."

"Who is it?" Merlin asked.

"Dumbledore."

Arthur frowned, "Okay, where is he?"

Harry smiled, "Look if you need to get back I will be happy to take you to him, and I know some others who will help you, but first we need to change you. If you go round introducing yourself to people like that and they will think you escaped St Mungo's Hospital." Harry added when Arthur and Merlin looked confused at the name.

"So we need a disguise." Merlin said.

"Yes." Harry took out his wand and waved it over the couple in front of him muttering an incantation. "All I have done is cast a spell on you which has made you invisible, just until I can get you to the Headmaster."

As Harry began to walk away, he gestured for the two to follow him. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and the trio set off.

Once they entered the castle, Merlin had trouble keeping up. He kept stopping to look at different magical items and the enormous amount of students here. He noticed that their magic was very different from his, theirs - no longer running on the old religion - was much weaker than his. The only thing that kept him from investigating was Arthur's hand consistently pulling at his. By the time they reached the office, Merlin had a permanent pout on his lips. Arthur smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay,this is his office" Harry stated.

"Where?" Arthur asked, only seeing a huge gargoyle statue.

"It's behind the statue. Cockroach Clusters!" Harry said, and to the couples amazement, the statue jumped out of the way to reveal a hidden staircase. Harry began to walk up and the two obediently followed.

Harry reached to top and knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice rang out.

Pushing open the door, Harry walked into the office. The Headmaster looked up curiously as Harry turned around and murmured the reversal spell to his original invisibility spell.

"Professor," Harry paused, "I'd like you to meet Arthur Pendragon and his husband, Merlin."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Husband, it amazes me how legends tend to get themselves all mixed up." He smiled at the two, "Lemon drop?"

"Legend?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, but I don't think it'll be very good to tell you of your futures, or what we believe to be your past."

Merlin nodded, but his curiosity was growing all the same.

Harry explained everything to Albus. What he had found out and what Arthur and Merlin had told him and the Headmaster nodded.

"Well, we will need to disguise you until we can work out how to get you back to your own time. Might I suggest you become students?"

"You want to make us younger. Can you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Of course they can Arthur, after all, I can make myself as old as the Headmaster with just a spell." Merlin said before turning to the Headmaster. "Thank you for your help, if I can help in any way with my magic in making us as young as Harry here, please let me know and I will."

"That is very kind of you, Merlin, but to de-age you it won't take a spell, it will take a potion, and there is only one man I know who is the best at potions."

"Snape." Harry muttered.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Albus corrected as he moved around his desk and started the fire up.

Arthur and Merlin stood back, stunned when the old man put his head in the flames and began talking. They were even more shocked when the old man moved back and a tall man walked through.

"Who are these people?" Severus asked, looking at Merlin and Arthur.

"I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and this is my husband, Merlin."

Severus scoffed, "And I am Morgana Le Fay in disguise." he said sarcastically.

Next thing Harry knew, Severus was flying across the room landing on his arse, Merlin's hand outstretched, his eyes still gold. Arthur had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it at Severus' chest.

"Free my people, sister or I will run you through." Arthur growled.

Harry couldn't help it - Snape's wide, fearful eyes and being held against the wall was probably the best thing he'd ever seen - as he burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Dumbledore looked at Harry disapprovingly, and Snape did his best to give a death glare, but it wasn't working as he was still being held by Merlin's magic.

"It's okay, it's okay." Albus said, "He was being sarcastic, he is not really Morgana, please release him… And put your sword away." he added as an afterthought.

Everything was still for a few seconds, then Arthur sheathed his sword and grabbed Merlin's outstretched hand and pulled it down. Merlin's eyes slowly faded and Severus was released from the spell.

"Did he say husband?" Snape asked after a few more seconds of silence, "And why is he so young?" he added, pointing to Merlin.

"It seems our legends are incorrect, as well as our pictures" Dumbledore said smiling.

Merlin once again looked at him curiously, but the old man only shook his head.

Severus cleared his throat, "What is it you wanted from me again, Headmaster?"

"Well, we need a disguise for these two. People would surely recognize Arthur, and questions would soon pop up. It'd be nice to avoid them."

"And?" Severus asked, "Why do you need me?"

"We believe the best disguise would be to de-age them and enroll them as new transfer students."

"Very well Headmaster, the potion will take three full days, might I suggest you have them somewhere where no one will find them until the potion is ready?" Severus said, disappearing back into the flames when Albus nodded.

"There are private rooms near the library, you are welcome to stay in those and make use of our library during classes when we know you won't be seen and at night after curfew. Well, I say _well_ after curfew as we have some who tend to make their own rules." he added, looking at Harry who gave a sheepish smile.

"Headmaster, can I tell my friends the truth about Merlin and Arthur?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, you can tell young Granger and Weasley, and any other special people you believe you can trust" Dumbledore added with a pointed stare.

"There is no one else" Harry mumbled quietly, a red blush creeping up his face.

Dumbledore gave a small laugh, "Can you please show these two to their room?" he asked, signalling it was time for them to leave.

Harry nodded and exited out the door, Arthur and Merlin once again following.

"So, Harry, do you have a special someone?" Merlin asked.

"No." he lied.

"Your blush says otherwise."

Harry sighed, "I do, but no one knows and no one can know yet."

Arthur smiled. "Sounds like me and you, Merlin. Fell in love but no one could know until I became King."

Harry stopped and turned to look at them both, "May I ask what happened to Guinevere?"

"She is happily married to one of my best knights, Lancelot. Why?"

"It's just that legend claims that Guinevere was in love with Lancelot and spent the rest of her life with him, but that was after they left Camelot, forced to flee as Guinevere was with you at the time."

Arthur pulled a face, "Me and Gwen? That's just, no. Merlin has been the only one for me." he said, looking Merlin in the eye. He knew Merlin had always been worried about Gwen, but when she and Lancelot married, he'd relaxed considerably. Hearing that in legend he had married Gwen probably hurt Merlin to some extent. Merlin needed to know he was the only one for him.


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC as well as J.K. Rowling.**

** Sorry, I know this is technically a day late, as it is already Saturday, but a Friends marathon was going on and you don't turn something like that off! :) Anyways, here it is, stayed up a little later just to edit and publish this for everyone, enjoy! Oh, and warning for my friend (and anyone else) there is a smex scene in this chapter, and yes, I put smex purposely, it is not just misspelled!**

_**Chapter 5**_

As soon as Harry left him to it, Merlin started looking at the small bookshelf.

"Merlin sweetheart what are you doing?"

"I need to know the legends, Arthur, what if you were meant to be with Gwen and I changed it? Think about it, we are the only same sex couple back home."

"Merlin, Love, you don't know that."

"I still want to make sure. If I can't find anything here I will look in the library." he said as he continued to look through some of the books, moving onto the next one when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Merlin, leave it, it will only upset you. Things are as they should be."

"Well, what if it has information on battles. We could use the information to win them."

Arthur sighed, "I know you only want to use it to help, but remember what happened with the Crystal?" Merlin flinched at the memory, "Come to bed, Love, it's been a strange and long day."

Merlin sighed, and nodded, following Arthur into the small bedroom.

After they had stripped and got into bed Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his husband, "You are not letting what the legends say get to you are you?"

"Not as much as it was, it is a hard thing to forget Arthur."

"I know, can I do anything to take your mind off it?"

Merlin reached up and threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair, "Make love to me Arthur."

{Smex Scene Begins!}

Arthur smiled before moving his head down and capturing Merlin's lips in a slow and gentle kiss, letting his lips leave the brunets mouth and trail across his jaw and to his ear. He sucked on the lobe before moving down and kissing his neck, sinking his teeth in before sucking hard and soothing it with his tongue.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned.

Arthur looked up. "You will have to use your magic to prepare yourself sweetheart we don't have any oil."

Merlin nodded.

When Arthur saw Merlin's eye glow gold and kissed his lips as he took a hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes.

"Open your legs baby."

When Merlin did as he was told, Arthur placed his cock at Merlin's entrance and - not taking his eyes from his husband - Arthur pushed forwards moaning when he felt his cock stretch Merlin's entrance.

"Gods, Merlin, I thought you prepared yourself."

"I only slicked myself up Arthur, you know how I love to feel your cock stretch me. Move."

Arthur nodded and slowly started to move back and forth.

"Arthur I won't break, please."

Arthur gave Merlin a quick and passionate kiss, "Love you Merlin." he panted as he started to pick up his thrusts, "so much."

Merlin lifted his arms up and held on tight to the headboard, his legs going up and wrapping themselves around Arthur's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the globes of the blonds arse.

"Oh Arthur, yes!" he panted, "harder."

Arthur started to pull out before thrusting hard, hitting the spot inside Merlin that made him see stars and scream out for more. He reached down and took the sorcerers cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"You close sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, need... need to come."

"Come with me Merlin." Arthur groaned and came, crying out his husbands name as he spilled all he had inside the brunet. Merlin followed, screaming Arthur's name, his come covering Arthur's hand and both of their stomachs.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin who untangled his legs and let them drop back on the bed as Arthur turned and dropped on his back, panting.

{End of Smex Scene!}

Arthur pulled a sleepy Merlin against him, and Merlin lay his head on Arthur's chest. Barely keeping his eyes open, he mumbled a quick cleaning spell and a love you to Arthur. Arthur replying with "I love you too" and smiled as Merlin snuggled closer, curling into Arthur's warmth and promptly falling asleep, Arthur soon following.

The couple was taken from their sleep by a loud knock on the door. Arthur quickly got dressed, and looked back at the bed to notice Merlin laying curled up clutching his stomach.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Stomach feels funny." Merlin gasped.

"Do you think it was the potion?"

Merlin could only nod in reply.

Arthur rubbed his back and said, "Sleep, I'll get the door and get some food."

Arthur got up, and looking back at Merlin again, made his way to the door. He pulled it open to find a pale blond boy stood there staring at him.

"It's true?" he asked.

"Draco!"

Arthur poked his head out of the door to see Harry hurrying over to them both.

"Draco I told you in hope you would believe me and wouldn't go tearing off to find them."

"Sorry, Harry, but when you said King Arthur Pendragon and the most powerful sorcerer had traveled in time and are now here, I had to see."

"Well now you have seen that your lover is right, can one of you help please?" Arthur asked. "Merlin is in pain, is there anyone here who could help?"

"Um, yeah, but how did you know that he was my lover?" Harry asked blushing.

"The Headmaster said Weasley and Granger, he did not mention a Draco, now about Merlin…"

"Right" said Harry, still reeling at the fact that someone actually knew who he was dating. It's not like he could tell anyone else, the whole school would be in an uproar and all friends would be angry that he was in love with a Slytherin.

"Follow me." he said, walking away, looking back to give Draco a glare, but only received a smug look in return.

"You know, Weasley and Granger are last names, like Pendragon" Harry said as they hurried up the staircases. "He could very well have been Draco Weasley or Granger."

"Well in my time, not everyone had last names. I just assumed it was the same here." Arthur said, not really caring much about the conversation, just getting Merlin some help.

"Oh" Harry said, not sure whether or not he was glad that someone knew about their relationship.

"Have you told your other friends yet?" Arthur asked.

Harry blushed deeper, "No, I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh," Arthur said, wondering how much farther help was, and why, exactly, it was located so far away.

Harry bursted through the double doors, "Madam Pomfrey!" he cried.

Poppy came rushing out, "Harry what have you and Mr Malfoy been fighting about now?"

"Nothing, Malfoy is sticking his nose in where it isn't wanted as usual."

"You're a fine one to talk, Potter."

Arthur frowned, they both led Arthur to where Madame Pomfrey was now standing, one second they were holding hands and now they were acting as though they despised each other. "Please my husband needs help."

Poppy looked up, "You must be King Arthur. Albus told us all about you and Merlin. What seems to be wrong?"

Arthur told the woman in front of him what had happened days ago and how it affected Merlin and now what was wrong with him.

"I'll just get my bag. Mister Potter and Malfoy I suggest you both get back to bed."

When Poppy disappeared back into her office Harry turned to Draco, "Poppy said we are to go to bed, guess we better do as we are told."

Draco smirked, "I guess we better." he said laughing, picking Harry up chucking him over his shoulder, carrying him from the room just before Poppy came back.

"Let's go and have a look at that husband of yours."

Arthur nodded and quickly led her back down, he probably would have gotten lost a couple times it it weren't for Madame Pomfrey. The castle was just so confusing.

They opened the door to Arthur and Merlin's chambers, and Arthur quickly entered the bedroom to see Merlin moaning in his sleep, still clutching his stomach.

"Merlin, Sweetheart, wake up. The school's physician is here to look you over."

Merlin gave another groan as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling oddly hot. Arthur felt his forehead, feeling it burning up, and pushed Merlin's sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

"I'll need you to move so I may check him over." Poppy explained.

Arthur reluctantly got up, but happily moved to the other side of the bed when he was told to. Madame Pomfrey pulled Merlin's hands away from his stomach and began casting diagnostic spells. Thirty minutes later Poppy stopped and a worried look crossed her face.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked, not liking the woman's look in the least.

"It seems Mr. Pendragon here, is pregnant."

**And here we are, the end of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed and review, follows, yada, yada, yada is all apreciated! :) See everyone Tuesday, not late, promises!**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 6**_

"What?" Arthur gasped.

"Your husband, he's pregnant. I've seen very few male pregnancy potions and even less males pregnant. Even the modern potions are very dangerous, but this one is old, and was made with very little care"

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Merlin apparently had the ability to get pregnant.

Poppy sighed, "Well I think right now his body is deciding whether or not it is going to accept the fetus-"

"And if it doesn't?" Arthur interrupted.

"Well, his body accepted that it could carry children, how long did that take? How long was he noticeably in pain?" she asked, purposely avoiding the question.

"Well I noticed about two days, but he likes to hide his pain, he feels it's a burden. When we fought Morgana, his magic was unable to protect either of us, even though it was made to protect me. When we got here he said it was normal again."

"Well then I believe his body accepted the potion yesterday and is deciding whether or not to now accept the fetus."

"After it accepts the fetus, will he be okay?"

"The thing with this potion is, well, I believe it is the first of it's kind, and pregnancy potions now are illegal in most countries because of their dangers. Though his magic and his body will be much weaker during the pregnancy, he should be fine. Once his body has accepted the fetus he'll be fine, but he will need a lot of extra care and frequent visits to the hospital."

"If that's all that will happen, then why are the potions still deemed unsafe?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Not many have survived because of labor, not the actual pregnancy. A male body is very unfit for childbirth and the child almost always has no way to come out. We'd perform a C-section - cutting open the stomach and womb" She elaborated at Arthur's questioning stare, "but the magic that created and is now protecting the unborn child won't allow us to do it."

"How will the baby get out?"

"The only opening the male body has, and since that is not meant for, erm, large objects" she coughed, "it rips, and bleed profusely."

By then Arthur had gone very pale and asked the question he was dreading the answer to, "And how many, exactly, have survived?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him sadly, "As far as we know, one. And even then, it is only legend he survived.

"So he has no chance of living?"

She got up and quietly packed her things, "We'd offer an abortion, but the magic, if the fetus is accepted, is already protecting the child. And him, being of the legends, well, I'm pretty sure his magic is stronger than every wizard in our world combined. Congratulations." She said with a sad smile, and quickly left the room.

Arthur sat shocked in the middle of their bed. He looked over to Merlin who now lay peacefully curled next to Arthur. Madame Pomfrey had given him a numbing potion, and it seemed Merlin had wriggled into Arthur's arms unknowingly during his and Poppy's conversation.

Arthur began running his fingers through Merlin's hair and let the tears fall. He couldn't lose Merlin, but Madame Pomfrey all but said Merlin was definitely going to die. One survival, and that was just legend.

Arthur lay down bringing Merlin with him. Merlin was now resting on Arthur's chest, arms across his belly, and feet tangled together. What if this would be one of the last times Arthur could hold Merlin? For hours he just lay there holding Merlin.

Around evening, a small knock came to the couple's bedroom door. Arthur looked up wondering who could have gotten into their room when the door opened. A small, tan creature came into the room, carrying two full plates of food. It wore a chef's hat and a small uniform with the Hogwart's Crest.

"Peppy has brought foods for Masters Arthur and Merlin!" the strange creature squeaked.

Arthur stared for a few more minutes then asked, "I'm sorry" his voice croaky from crying, "not to be rude, but what are you?"

"Peppy is a House Elf sirs!" Peppy squeaked again, setting the tray on Arthur's nightstand and snapping it's fingers, causing a jug and two glasses to appear.

"Just ask for whatever you want, we's be able to hears you. We's didn't know what you like to drink, so we's left it empty until you's asks."

"Th-thank you." Arthur said, not sure if that was what he was supposed to say. The elf just bowed, and with a crack, it disappeared.

Arthur looked around, noting the room was now almost completely dark. Arthur tried to get up in order to get the fireplace going, but Merlin just groaned and buried his face further into Arthur's chest. He smiled at his husband's antics and kissed his forehead.

"It's dark, I was just going to put on a fire. I'll be right back." he whispered, knowing Merlin probably hadn't heard him. As he once again began to detangle himself, he heard Merlin moan. He got up and figured out how to work the fireplace and when he turned around, Merlin was on his side, arm hanging over the edge of the bed, staring at Arthur sleepily. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous creature before him. Merlin's hair was sticking up everywhere from sleep, his chest was exposed, the blanket tangled around his legs, and his face was slightly flushed. The firelight cast shadows against his cheeks and stomach. And it utterly took Arthur's breath away.

"Artur" Merlin slurred sleepily.

The blond blinked a couple times before moving to the edged of the bed. He sat down on the floor and stared up at Merlin. Merlin reached his hand down and cupped Arthur's face in his palm.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little more clearly, as tear began to once again fall down the King's face.

Arthur gave a sad smile, leaning towards the touch and covering Merlin's hand with his own.

"When you woke up today, with the stomachache..." Merlin nodded for him to go on. "Well, I went to the school physician and she came down to check you over. She gave us some pretty shocking news."

"Hmmm?" Merlin said in hopes to get to the news faster.

"Well, she said you were pregnant."

Merlin's face scrunched up, "But men can't get pregnant."

"The potion you drank-" Merlin nodded again in understanding, "It, well, it caused you to be able to get pregnant. She says that your body was in pain and your magic was weak because your body was trying to decide as to whether or not accept the changes. Today your body is trying to decide whether or not to accept the fetus."

Merlin's eyes went wide, "That's not all, Arthur. These are not tears of joy, I know you. What's wrong?"

"You won't live after giving birth." Arthur choked out, giving his love's hand a squeeze, "There are rumors that only one man has ever survived it, but no one believes it to be true. She said the only way you could survive would be to take the baby out right now, but your magic is already protecting it."

"You've always wanted to be a family, Arthur. We've talked about adopting some of the orphans."

"Yes, but in all my dreams, you were always alive to share that family with me, to raise the children."

"Think about it Arthur, this one will be made of our flesh and blood. This one right here," Merlin said, dragging the hand that was covering his, to his stomach, "will truly be ours. A real heir to the throne."

"I can't let you die." Arthur said, rubbing his thumb across Merlin's abdomen.

"It isn't set in stone. I've always beat the odds before. I'm not even supposed to be alive, a powerful warlock like me. And if I do, you'll at least have our child." Merlin said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, hoping Merlin's body had accepted the fetus. He wanted as much time with Merlin as this child would allow.

"Much better, and very hungry."

O_o

The next morning Arthur woke before Merlin. He planned on visiting Dumbledore, Harry had said he was a very powerful wizard, maybe he could find a way to keep Merlin alive.

Arthur was very conflicted on the whole situation, he really did want a child, and one of his and Merlin's blood would be a dream come true. That is, if Merlin were to live and be able to raise the child with Arthur. Arthur just saw no reason to live if Merlin was not on this earth, he feared he might hate his own child and blame it if Merlin died.

Arthur knew that if he told Merlin any of this, his husband would just scoff and tell him that he was not capable of such a terrible thing, but Arthur feared it to be true. What if he couldn't stand the sight of his own child? What if he couldn't love it because it was the cause of Merlin's death?

Well then, you'd be of equal blame, you are the one who created it. Said a voice in the back of his mind. It didn't ask to be brought into this world, but you did anyway.

Arthur, who was now walking (lost) in the corridors punched the wall. It would be his fault if Merlin died, what kind of cruel person was he to even think he could blame a child?!

"Hey!" came a voice from behind him, "Are you alright?" asked a bushy haired girl.

"Uh..." Damn! he wasn't supposed to be out here when students were. He just hoped the old man would understand his urgency.

"I'm fine." he sighed, "Do you think you could point me to the headmasters office?"

The girls eyes widened, "I know you! You're King Arthur!" she whispered. "I'm Hermione Granger, Harry told me about you. Would you like me to show you where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Er, yeah, thank you." he replied, not really knowing what else to say to the girl.

They walked in silence but neither tried to break it as they walked through the rest erred halls. Arthur was silently wondering where all the kids were when the girl, Hermione, answered his unasked question.

"Most of the students are in class right now, I'm not because I have a free period." she said "You weren't supposed to be out until the potion's professor, Snape, was finished making your potion. So why are you wandering the halls?"

Arthur sighed, "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be going against the Headmaster's wishes for nothing." It wasn't a question.

Arthur smiled, "You're right. I don't want to be seen as rude, it's just, something is wrong with my husband. I was hoping your Headmaster might be able to help him. Harry said he was the most powerful wizard he knew of in this time."

"I would have to be inclined to agree." She said, "And if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with your husband?"

"I don't mind you asking, but I'm not sure I'm really ready to answer yet."

She smiled and nodded in understanding, "I didn't believe Harry when he first told me you were here. Especially when he said not only were you not married to Gwen but to Merlin instead"

** There, hope everyone enjoyed! See you all Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Merlin had woken up in the dead of the night thinking all about what they had been told. There had to be some information somewhere about male pregnancies, maybe something in the library.

He looked across to see Arthur fast asleep and slowly got up so as not to wake the sleeping blond. Heading to the door, Merlin continued to tiptoe, not knowing that if had just looked back he would have seen Arthur watching him.

Arthur waited until the portrait closed before following his husband. Ducking behind every suit of armour or wall Arthur continued to follow Merlin until he reached the library, walking inside two minutes after Merlin he looked to his left to see Merlin closing a door.

Walking over to the door, Arthur looked at the sign above it.

'Restricted section, no entry unless of age or permission from a Professor.'

Opening and closing the door, Arthur moved forwards and saw Merlin sat at a table a book open, his finger moving across the page as he was reading.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, "Arthur? Did I wake you?"

"I was already awake." he said as he moved over to the table and sat facing his husband. "What are you looking for?"

"Something has to help us Arthur. I refuse to... well. We will get through this. We have to. Have you read some of these books? Half of them contain us with our children, children Arthur. Not one child raised by you as I died having our first."

Arthur picked up one of the books on the pile and opened it, "Looking for anything with male pregnancies?"

"Yes or about me and how I survived them."

O_o

Merlin moaned when he felt himself being shook awake.

"Huh?" looking up he saw Madam Pomfrey standing beside another woman.

"I came to check on you this morning and when I didn't find you, Albus had the portraits looking but it was Madam Pince here who found you."

Merlin sat up, waking Arthur as he did so, "It says, in most of these books about me and Arthur with our children, nothing about Arthur raising a child alone as I died."

"Yes, well, I'm fairly sure that in most of those books, Arthur is married to Gwen. I know it sounds mean, but I really don't want you two to get your hopes up too high. I'll be blunt, it's not likely you will live, especially with the potion you've taken. I'm sorry." Madame Pomfry stated sadly.

"It is going to be like my mother all over again." Arthur said mournfully.

"No, no Arthur, you know me! I am a fighter and I will not let this beat me, beat us, we will have our child and I will - along with you - raise our child and watch them grow up. In all of these books they talk about the Arthurian legend and I intend to read every single on until I find something."

Arthur stood up, "Merlin has always been like this." he explained to the two women. "It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"How long until this potion is ready?" Merlin asked.

"Severus has beenworking non stop, it should be ready for tonight for you both." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"And it won't harm our baby or Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Madam Pince, can we borrow some of these books please?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. As many as you like." she smiled. "You two better hurry back though, schools just about to start."

"Thank you!" Merlin called over his shoulder as Arthur dragged him away.

As they turned a corner to go back to their rooms Arthur stopped as he literally bumped into a small woman causing Merlin to bump into Arthur who turned.

"I'm sorry, are you alright love?"

"It is me you should be apologising to and what do you mean by 'love'? I won't have any abnormalities in this school."

Arthur turned back to the front to see the woman he bumped into scowling at him, dressed in pink from head to toe.

"And just who are you?" Arthur asked in the voice he addressed those who had done wrong back in Camelot.

"Arthur no, you have no authority here she won't bow and respect you." Merlin whispered. Arthur ignored him and continued to stare down at the woman.

She puffed out her chest, raising her chin and exclaimed, "I am Ministry Official, Dolores Umbridge! And assuming you two are too young to be teachers, my guess would be students, and students will not address me in such a manner!"

"We're sorry for running into you, if you'll please excuse us, we'll be heading back to our room now." Merlin said, tugging on Arthur's hand.

"Not so fast, detention for both of you, you will report to my office tomorrow after dinner." with that, she scowled at them both, tutting as she carried on walking.

"What the fuck is 'detention' and who does she think she is?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "She thinks she's someone not speaking to the Kings of Camelot. And we'll have to ask someone about the detention."

"I don't like that word."

"You don't even know what it means."

"It sounds bad!" Arthur exclaimed, Merlin just laughed at his husband's antics. They continued their walk to their rooms and made it peacefully back without running into any more problems, or people, which were sort of the same thing.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, which, in other words, meant utterly boring. They felt so out of place here and neither had a clue what they should, or could, do at the time. Merlin sat going through the books and Arthur watched Merlin. He relished in the fact that Merlin was out of pain, and hoped his body had accepted their child.

"Your optimism is as astoning as it is beautiful." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin looked up, confused.

"You sit there with death hanging over your head, yet refuse to stop trying, stop believing, that you will make it. It's refreshing to be around you."

"Arthur, one thing you should know by now is that I never give up. If I had, then your arse would be dead ten times over."

"Are you not worried?"

Merlin gave Arthur a lingering look before he spoke, "I'm so scared Arthur. Every time they tell me I won't live, my heart stops and I feel more depressed every time. But if I gave up, if I fell into these beliefs, then I know I would die."

Arthur nodded, "And if you're wrong? If you do?"

"Then you will be a wonderful father all on your own, but let's not believe I will. I'll need your support as well. I will do everything in my power to live."

"I love you." Arthur said, pulling the smaller man to his lap.

Merlin leaned back against his chest, "And I you."

"We have fought worse than this Merlin and come out laughing, we will fight and we will win this... together." he said, trying more to convince himself than Merlin.

A sharp knock from the door interrupted their moment. Without waiting for an answer, Severus Snape walked into the room.

"Well, after the happy news, I would like to thank the two of you for making this potion even more of a hassle to brew." he sneered.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's not like we even knew it was possible for Merlin to get pregnant."

Severus ignored the comment handing the now finished potion to Merlin, "This will last for the next six months before you change back. Just in time for your detention."

"Professor," Merlin asked, "what is a detention?"

"I believe you will find out when you go to Dolores' office tomorrow night."

"We don't know where that is." Merlin said.

"I'll get Mr. Potter to show you then. He should know where it is by now, considering how often he goes there." Severus stated, leaving the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"Is it just me, or does he seem overly dramatic to you?" Arthur asked, staring at the now vacant spot.

"I believe he's just had a hard time." Merlin said sympathetically. "I also love how he did that with his robes... your cloak does that sometimes. When you are angry and swirl as you turn away it goes like that."

Arthur raised his brow, "Oh? So does this mean I should do that more often?"

"Oh yeah." Merlin smiled as he buried his face in Arthur's neck. He lifted up the bottle and opened it, then sniffed. "Ugh, it smells worse than one of Gaius'!" Merlin groaned.

Arthur laughed, "We'll have dinner after we drink it, then." Merlin looked up and stared at Arthur's face. After a few minutes of awkward staring Arthur asked, "What?"

"I like your face," Merlin sighed, "but I won't get to see this one for six whole months! I'm taking it in."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I don't believe I'll look much different, just younger."

Merlin poked his cheek, "I like this one." He continued to poke Arthur's cheek.

"Will you stop that?" he said, swatting Merlin's hand away. Merlin pouted, "I will force that potion down your throat if you don't take it now."

"Well! Apparently you won't miss my face. Arthur Pendragon, you are breaking my poor, poor heart!" Merlin joked.

"My bad," he said, "next time shall I attack your face with my finger?"

"It was not an attack!"

"Merlin, can we please just take the potion?"

"What potion?" he asked, not wanting to put that horrid thing into his body.

"Merlin" Arthur growled. Merlin threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, you first in case it's poisoned."

Arthur rolled his eyes, muttering, "Then all your hard work would be for nothing." and drinking it in one gulp. Merlin hesitantly followed suit.

Taking it in one swig, he yelped, "It's soooo gross!"

Arthur laughed at Merlin's pinched face, "Come now, I'm sure you've had worse."

"Please don't remind me." Merlin said, setting the bottle down and burrowing further into Arthur.

"Wonder if the change will be right away. I hope that Snape knows what he is doing."

"Arthur he was in one of the books I found in the restricted section, he is an excellent potions master, one of the very best. Of course it also says he is a death eater."

"A death eater? Sound revolting, what is it?"

"They are not nice people, apparently there was this evil wizard called Voldemort and he had wizards and witches who he called his death eaters, or followers. They would do his bidding and terrorise and kill people." Merlin said the last part in a whisper.

"Terrorises and kills people? And we just drank something he made!" Arthur helped Merlin up before standing up himself. "We are going to see this Headmaster I am not happy about this at all, we could have just drank something that would do the trick and then kill us! You know if this Snape is how you have read, why is he - of all places - living in a school?"

** There you go, hope everyone enjoyed. See you guys Tuesday! :P **


	8. Chapter 8

__**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Before they got to the portrait hole it opened and Harry and Draco stepped in.

"Severus sent us, we hear you got detention." Draco said.

Harry frowned, noticing Merlin with his hand on his husband's chest trying to calm him down, "What's gone off?"

"I read in one of the books that Severus was a Death Eater and read all what they did. How they terrorised and killed people, and we have just drank something that he has made!"

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"All!?" Arthur yelled.

"You have another hour for the potion to work, we will tell you everything. Severus is my godfather and what he used to be was the group of people that Harry has fought all his life, despite him only being sixteen, and we know all about them. Please let us tell you all we know about death eaters and Severus' story and if you are still not happy, we will take you to Dumbledore and as a last resort. If it comes to that, Severus will take a truth serum and answer your questions and end your doubts." Draco explained calmly.

Arthur looked at Merlin who stared back into his eyes, "Please Arthur, who better to tell us then one of those who know him so well."

When Arthur sighed and turned back around to sit down, Harry leaned over to Draco to whisper in his ear, "You know Severus as well as I do, better even. He won't take truth serum willingly."

"He might if it is Merlin who has doubts." Draco whispered back and walked over with Harry where, for the next hour, they sat and explained everything to Arthur and Merlin. After they finished Arthur and Merlin were appeased and accepted that Severus was not, in fact, trying to kill them.

"So when will we know if the potions worked or changing us?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we don't know, we've never had to take it." Draco said.

"Oh my gods!" Merlin exclaimed, staring between Arthur and Draco.

"What?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"The three of you are so much alike!"

"Three of us?" Harry asked.

Merlin shook his head, "Not you, Draco, Professor Snape, and Arthur. They're all the exact same!"

"Excuse me, and how am I like them?" Arthur asked, slightly offended.

"You're all a bunch of stuck up prats!" Merlin said, bursting into laughter. Harry quickly followed suit, Merlin had a point.

"Excuse me!" Draco said angrily, "I am not a prat."

"Yes you are." Harry said.

"Am not!"

"I'm sorry, but it must be so. For the Great Merlin has spoken!" Harry said. Draco pouted and Merlin blushed. He wasn't used to being thought of as great.

"Are you not going to say anything? No sticking up for yourself?" Draco directed at Arthur.

Arthur only shrugged, "The man's called me worse before, sometimes I don't even know what the word means! But a prat is the most usual insult, I'm quite used to it."

"I think that's sad." Draco said with a hard glare.

"How so?"

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, stick up for yourself?"

"Are you saying that sometimes throwing him into the dungeons isn't enough?" Arthur said back venomously. He still felt bad for doing that to Merlin sometimes. "It's not as if he is trying to actually attack you or hurt your feelings. It is humbling, actually, to have someone put you back in your place and to tell you no person is better than another. No matter their status."

"Arthur, it's okay, he means no harm with what he says." Merlin said, trying to calm his husband. Sometimes Arthur got overly protective, but Merlin usually calmed him down before he completely exploded. Arthur took a few deep breaths, Merlin was right, the kid wasn't even being mean to Merlin, for God's sake!

"Oh, no. Let him continue, Draco is a right prat sometimes." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, I love you all the same, though I still do wonder why sometimes." Harry joked.

"No one could resist me." Draco said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, that must've slipped my mind." Harry replied dryly.

"I suppose I must mention that I love you as well." Draco said. Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Much better." he whispered, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "Since you two are starting classes tomorrow, McGonagall gave us your schedules. You'll need to come to the Great Hall around seven and you will be sitting with me at the Gryffindor table and I'll show you to your classes." They nodded.

"Where is that?" Merlin asked.

"The giant hall at the front of the school, go through the open doors where tables will be and we're second on the right."

Merlin nodded, "Okay, got it." he said, hoping he'd remember, it took forever just learning to get around Camelot's castle.

Harry gave a yawn, he hadn't slept well the past night. Draco looked over and gave a soft smile to the younger man. He stood and pulled Harry up behind him, "I believe we should go and get some sleep." he said to Arthur and Merlin, pulling Harry out.

After they had gone Arthur went to have a shower while Merlin started to get undressed, just as he had finished a small elf popped into the living area making Merlin yell, "What is that?!"

Arthur, who heard his husband yell, ran out into the living room, fist raised in the air only to pause when he saw Merlin standing there staring at something that looked withered and old.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Merlin asked again.

"Me is Gippy, me is elf."

Arthur hurried over and grabbed a cushion to cover himself, "Where we have people as servants, love, they have elfs." he explained.

"Madam Pince is telling me to be giving you these." Gippy said handing the books over to a still stunned Merlin. "Just be calling my name when you is finished with them and Gippy be taking them back."

Merlin looked up at Arthur when the elf disappeared, "Elfs?"

"Yes love. Good job it was an elf and not a person, would have been more embarrassing." he said as he dropped the cushion and headed back to finish his shower.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur stepped back into the living area and found, for the second time that day, Merlin with a book. Only this time his head was using it as a pillow as he was fast asleep.

He picked Merlin up as carefully as he could and carried him to bed, covering his husband up and placing a kiss on his head. It wasn't long before Arthur was fast asleep along with him.

The next morning, Merlin woke up and scrambled back when he saw someone who looked only about sixteen years old lying next to him fast asleep. For a second Merlin panicked until he looked closely and saw that it was Arthur. He looked the same, but the stubble was gone, his face looked younger, and he looked as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Arthur?" reaching over Merlin gently shook his husband. "Arthur wake up."

Arthur moaned and opened his eyes, jumping back and off the bed when he spotted Merlin, "I only know of two students. Harry and Draco and you are not either, who are you and what are you doing in my rooms?"

"I am not Draco or Harry. I am Merlin, a sixteen year old Merlin and I am in these rooms as they are also my rooms."

Arthur looked closely and placed his hands on Merlin's face, "It worked?"

Merlin laughed, "Yes it did. So this is what you looked like when you were sixteen."

Arthur smiled, "Looking at you I can tell you have only got more gorgeous as you got older."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 9**_

After they had dressed they made their way down to the great hall. Twenty minutes later Arthur slammed yet another door.

"No good slamming doors Arthur."

"Oh this is stupid, he said the great hall is on the ground floor. What floor is this?"

"Well I see stairs leading down over there so I am guessing this isn't the ground floor."

Arthur lifted his hand up and pointed at Merlin, "You tell anyone this and I will deny everything." he said making his husband laugh.

Walking down the stairs they stopped in front of Harry who smiled, "Hey, I thought I would wait here and go in with you."

"You know it is us?"

"Yes. I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't seen you before but you look just like younger versions of yourself." Harry explained as he walked into the Great Hall with Arthur and Merlin following.

"You need to think of new names as well, everyone here knows of you both. Arthur is fine but you will have to make up a last name. Merlin you need a whole new name."

"We have to think of whole new names?" Arthur asked, "Surely it's too early to think!"

"Only for you." Merlin mumbled, ducking away as Arthur turned to whack him. "Well, since Arthur and Draco look - and act - alike, why don't they be relatives? They can share a last name." Merlin suggested. A small light bulb popped into Harry's brain.

"Speaking of relatives, Professor Snape, who is a very private man, spoke of how you two looked oddly alike." not that Snape really said anything at all to Harry, "You could be his nephew and share that last name."

"And he came up with this idea?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. You'll be fine, except for the first name."

"Martin!" Arthur exclaimed, "See, I can think in the mornings, idiot. I just choose not to." he said sticking his tongue out at him. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Martin Snape. All right, it's settled, breakfast anyone?" Harry asked.

The two men nodded, Merlin hungrier than usual. Harry led the way down to the hall, wondering exactly how much of these foods would be foreign to the time travelers. He had to admit that he was excited to see some sure-to-be hilarious reactions.

Not long after they had started to eat Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention, "We have two new students among us today. At the moment they are at the Gryffindor table with Mr. Potter. Please boys stand and introduce yourselves."

Arthur stood up first and cleared his throat, "Hello, my name is Arthur Malfoy. As you are already guessing yes I am related to the only other Malfoy here, Draco is my cousin. We, that is me and my parents, went into hiding as we supported the light and have only just come out of hiding now that we know the Death Eaters are no longer after us."

"Father might still be looking for you though cus." Draco shouted. As soon as Arthur had said his fake last name Draco looked straight at Harry who nodded slightly for him to go along with it.

When Arthur sat down Merlin stood up, "Hi. My name is Martin, my back story is basically the same as Arthur's here. My uncle knew I would be in danger as he had had to act as though he was close to the Dark Lord. My Uncle was afraid that if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out about me, he would want me to be marked. My Uncle didn't want his only nephew to go through that so, with the help of our headmaster, I stayed safe."

"Your Uncle was a death eater?" a student shouted.

Merlin turned to face the one that shouted, "Uncle Severus was never truly on the Dark Lord's side."

"Uncle?!" came an uproar of voices, all of them drowned out though by Severus'.

"Nephew?!"

Severus turned to look at his godson, who shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

Severus pushed his chair back and walked down between the aisles stopping when he reached Merlin, "A word in private, if you will, nephew of mine." he said through gritted teeth. "Potter and Malfoy too."

"Which Malfoy are you talking about there Professor?" Draco, who was over on the next table, asked.

"Both of you!" he snapped, stalking out of the Great hall.

Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur, "Love it when you do that with your cloak." he whispered.

"Time and place love." Arthur whispered as they walked out of the great hall. Draco came over to them and walked behind Severus, next to Harry, bumping his arm, almost shoving him. Harry pushed back.

"Watch who you are shoving, Malfoy."

"Oh, I do, and all I see is ugly. Sick of seeing it."

"If you are so sick of seeing ugly then put your hand held mirror down." Harry snapped.

"Enough!" Severus snapped as he led them all from the hall and into a side room.

"Why are you both always fighting." Arthur asked.

"Potter and Draco have been fighting since they met, they started seeing each other and thought they are best to carry on pretending they hate each other as they don't know how everyone will take their news."

Draco looked at his godfather, "How?"

"I have been a spy for over twenty years and fooled one of the darkest wizards of our time, you can not fool me."

"But we always call each other names when in public." Harry said.

"Your eyes don't agree with what comes out of your mouth Potter." Severus snapped as he folded his arms. "Now someone tell me whose stupid idea it was to have Merlin as my nephew."

"Yours." Merlin said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well we were told we needed new names and that Arthur could keep his first name, but I had to change both of mine. Arthur suggested Martin and Harry said that you suggested my last name be yours and I am your nephew as no one will question it because you don't talk about your private life." Merlin explained.

"Oh did he?" Severus said, slowly turning to glare at Harry. "Merlin, Arthur you can go. I just need a word with my godson and his bad choice in partner."

"But -"

"Now, or I will give you both detention."

"Again with detention thing." Arthur mumbled as he held the door open for Merlin, who walked out, Arthur following and closing the door behind him.

"You both have exactly one minute to explain yourselves."

"Well I thought why not with Merlin, I mean it makes sense. You both have dark hair and are pale." Harry said.

"And that is all you based it on Potter? I could say everyone in the world who has ginger hair must be a Weasley!" Severus sighed and looked at his godson. "Out of all the people why did you pick Potter to go out with?"

"I love him."

"Oh spare me. You both will serve a weeks detention."

"Me?" Draco screeched. "It was Harry's plan."

"But you went along with it. Your detentions starts tonight." he said and swept from the room.

"We don't even know where to meet!" Draco yelled.

Harry slapped his arm, "Please don't provoke him. When it comes to me, he'll give a months worth of detention."

"What exactly did you do to him again?"

"Pretty sure it's because I allowed myself to be born. Can you believe it?! How dare I?!"

"Absurd!" Draco cried, gathering Harry in his arms. "How dare you allow such a wonderful, stunning person walk this earth?!"

Harry blushed, "Am not." he said quietly.

"Oh, yes. Yes you are." Draco said, kissing him when he opened his mouth to argue.

O_o

Harry and Draco led Arthur and Merlin towards Umbridge's rooms. They were silent, Harry and Draco because they really didn't want detention and Arthur and Merlin because they were still amazed at the wonderous and open displays of purely good magic. Soon they reached a door and Harry and Draco stopped.

"Okay, well go through here, up the stairs inside, and into the door at the top." Harry said.

Merlin nodded, looking at the other two, "I thought you had detention too."

"Yes, well ours is with Professor Snape. He likes to deal with his victims himself."

"Don't overreact." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"If Snape hated you, you would understand that I was underreacting!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand as they watched the younger two walkaway, "Remind you of anyone?" he whispered.

"Ringing a bell." Merlin whispered back with a soft smile. He pulled Arthur inside, quickly heading up the stairs and knocked on the door. When they heard a strange "Tut tut!" from inside they let themselves in.

"Ah! You two." she said looking them over. Her eyes stopped on their grasped hands and they heard the strange noise again followed by an unhappy sigh. "What have I said? I don't want any abnormalities in this school!"

"Abnormalities?" Merlin asked.

"Two men should not be together, it is wrong and disgusting! I will have none of it at my school."

"It is perfectly fine for me to be with Arthur! And when I checked, the school belonged to Albus Dumbledore, not you." Merlin said hotly. He hated having to deal with this prejudice, they'd had it enough from Uther (the moments he was more clear) and Agravaine. It took long enough for Arthur to stop believing his people wouldn't riot if he married Merlin publically, he didn't need this woman to set them back now.

"That'll be another weeks worth of detention for you Mr. Snape. Now keep your mouths shut, both of you, and sit down. You will be writing sentences, I'll tell you when to stop. Write 'My way of living is wrong', Mr. Snape and 'I will not speak rudely to my betters' Mr. Malfoy."

Arthur felt rage boil inside him, he opened his mouth to defend Merlin. How dare this despicable scum make Merlin write such a foul thing? But Merlin elbowed him underneath the desk and shook his head. Arthur did not need to get himself into trouble as well.


	10. Chapter 10

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 10**_

Throughout the detention Arthur had to continually hold himself back from running that woman through with his sword. It took everything he had, which was basically Merlin shooting him with glares, to not hurt her, and in all honesty, even though Merlin looked and acted sweet, if someone got on his bad side they would most likely end up outside of town butt naked. And yes, that had happened once or twice, and those times may or may not have included Arthur once.

When they were finally let out Arthur was seething with anger and was about to turn to Merlin to vent when he noticed how tired he looked. His face was pale with bags under his eyes, and he was slouching and shuffling his feet. Arthur knew that Merlin was not this tired when they first got to detention.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, concern lacing his voice. He stopped and Merlin stumbled into him, almost falling to the floor had Arthur not caught him around the waist.

"Nothing, I'm just-" Merlin cut himself off with a yawn, "tired." he finished, eyes drooping.

Arthur put his hand to his husband's forehead, no fever, "You weren't like this a few hours ago Merlin. What did you do?"

"Who said I did anything?" Merlin asked trying to sound defensive, but it just came out dejected.

"Please sweetheart, did someone else do this?"

Merlin sighed, "I just, I just-" tears began to form in his eyes.

"Merlin, it's okay, it's okay. You just need some sleep. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Arthur asked trying to calm the now shaking man down. He felt that this might be a mixture of exhaustion and maybe pregnancy hormones?

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest and Merlin clutched at his shirt, burrowing his head into Arthur's chest.

"Those things that we wrote with weren't normal. My hand stung when I started writing, and the markings were off. They didn't look like they would in Camelot or in the ones we used today. I realized that we were writing with our own blood and I couldn't let you do that to yourself. So I used my magic to make the ink seem the same, but with no magical effects to your body."

"Only to me?" Arthur asked. He sighed when Merlin nodded, grabbing his hand to look at it. He felt a rage that only came when he faced those who had threatened Merlin, which had mostly come when they'd declared that they were together. On Merlin's hand was a deep cut, or series of cuts that said:

"My way of living is wrong."

"Merlin, why did you let her do this to you?" Arthur asked, eyes watering. Merlin had stood up and taken so much for them to be together, and now he had a mark on his hand to constantly remind him that him being in love with Arthur was wrong?

"Well," he mumbled sluggishly into Arthur's chest, "using my magic on you, as well as the simple spells all day, seem to have worn me out. I don't know why, all of this was nothing, I could do way more of I wanted to! Why is it not working properly now Arthur?!" Merlin asked, seeming slightly on the verge of hysterics.

"Shh, don't worry. You're pregnant, remember? All your magic is going to the baby. You can't work yourself that hard any more. You'll have to limit your magic use." Arthur said quietly, beginning to rock them back and forth. "We should be heading back. Can you walk?" he felt Merlin nod, but when he pulled away and started walking, Merlin stumbled again. Arthur gave a small chuckle and picked him up bridal style and walked them to their rooms.

Thankfully it seemed that all the students were already in their dormitories, as well as the teachers, and they didn't run into anybody. Arthur quietly entered their room and slipped Merlin into the bed, pulling off his shoes and clothes as softly as possible. Arthur did the same to himself before laying next to Merlin and pulling him against his chest. He gave a small smile as Merlin snuffled and furrowed his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, curling against the warmth of his husband.

Arthur woke with a start as Merlin lunged out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Arthur quickly followed, opening the door that was slammed behind Merlin's mad dashing. He found Merlin hunched over the toilet heaving the contents of his stomach. Arthur walked forward but Merlin kept him back.

"No, please, I don't want you to see me like this." he whined weekly. Arthur walked forwards again and knelt by Merlin, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Baby, I love you. I really don't care how you look, you can be nothing but perfect in my eyes." Arthur said with a smile, "Besides, as your husband it is my duty to make you feel better. Should I ask for Madame Pomfrey? Do you think it was something you ate?" Merlin opened his mouth to answer but quickly turned to the toilet as he heaved again, nothing coming out.

"I'm fine." Merlin argued still bent over the toilet, "I had the same thing you had yesterday Arthur, it wasn't the food. I probably just caught something."

"I'm getting Pomfrey." Arthur stated, getting up and pulling Merlin up with him. The younger man leaned tiredly on Arthur. He dragged him back to the bad laying him down, ignoring Merlin's protests of being okay.

Arthur headed to the bedroom door and almost opened it when he heard a knock from the other side. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with anyone right now but opened it all the same. Harry stood on the other side with the girl, Hermione, and a red headed boy he didn't recognize.

"Hey!" Harry said with a smile, "I didn't see you guys in the hallways, so I thought I'd check to see if you were still here and we could all walk down to the Great Hall together. This is Hermione and Ron by the way. I didn't get a chance to introduce you guys yesterday because you and Merlin were taken by the teachers to set up your schedule and get settled in."

Arthur groaned, "That school thing is going on today too?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and opened her mouth but Ron jumped in and said, "I know! And every day we get even more homework and still have to wake up early! The food's good though."

Arthur gave him a seepish smile, "Look, I don't really care right now. Merlin's sick, do you know the fastest way to get to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Wow, he spends more time with her than I have!" Harry said impressed.

"Yeah, and he spends every other weekend in there." Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys. I'm sorry, Arthur, what's wrong with him? Why don't you try floo?"

"Floo?" he asked skeptically.

"Hermione, no. I remember the first time I used floo. I will never wish that experience on anybody." Harry said with distaste.

"Except Malfoy." Ron said, a blissful look on his face. Harry didn't say anything, deciding to stare at the wall instead. "Hey! Why don't you have the house elves contact her? That way you don't have to keep running up and down. She knows how to use the floo network."

"That could work," Hermione began, "but the house elves-"

"It's settled! Let's use elves!" Harry interrupted, clapping his hands. "You know how to get them?"

"Yes." Arthur said.

"Well we should head down to breakfast before the food is gone." Harry said turning and waving goodbye.

Arthur shut the door and called the house elf like Ron had suggested. Peppy, the first house elf Arthur had met, instantly popped in.

"How cans Peppy help yous?" She asked with a low bow.

"Erm, can you please get Madame Pomfrey and tell her Merlin is sick."

"Of course, whats is the problem? So the Pomfrey wills know."

"Oh, well, he woke this morning and threw up."

"Okays, I will gets Pomfrey." she said, and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. A minute later she was back. "Madame Pomfrey says it was mornings sickness froms the baby. She also says that he should stay heres and I is to care for him while you gos to school. Shes also says that this was the firsts sign that he accepts the baby. Now gos!" she said, pushing him out the door and dressing him in the same instant. Arthur couldn't help but worry, his thoughts never leaving Merlin as he made his way down to the Great Hall.

Arthur sighed as he entered the Great Hall. Why did this school thing have to be every day? And why did he have to go for these lessons? He couldn't do anything in them as he had no magic. He sat down next to Harry and started to help himself to some food.

"How is Merlin?" Harry asked.

"It's morning sickness, and apparently having that means his body has accepted the baby. I don't know whether that is a good thing or not as this could kill him."

"You will get through this Arthur." Harry said.

When Ron and Hermione left, Draco came and sat by Arthur, "How was detention?"

"I hate that freaking woman! I want to run her through with my sword. She made us write lines. It wasn't until after when I saw how tired Merlin was that I realized she made us use this special quill, the ink we wrote with was our own blood. It hasn't scarred me as Merlin used his magic, but with him still being weak he couldn't do it for himself, so he now has a scar on him saying 'My way of living is wrong'."

Draco gasped, "Blood quill? They are illegal." he said as he stood up.

Arthur watched him storm over to the head table and talk to Severus, "Why is he so angry?"

"He still hates the fact that she did it to me. She refused to believe the truth so her and the minister claimed that I was an attention seeking brat and Dumbledore was insane and no longer fit to run the school."

"What did she do to you?"

Harry held out his left hand and made a fist showing Arthur the words "I must not tell lies."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 11**_

The harsh scraping of a chair had Harry and Arthur looking up at the head table to see Severus standing and walking over to Dumbledore with Draco following. After a few words Dumbledore got up and walked over to Umbridge.

"I will have order and no nonsense in my classroom, Dumbledore." Umbridge said, loud enough to make the hall go silent.

"We all will, Umbridge, I am not talking about that. I am talking about your punishments in your detentions, they are unnecessary, not called for, and not to mention illegal." Severus snapped.

"Well, I am a ministry official, and I'm sure Fudge won't mind considering the disorder around here. Remember that I hold a higher position since last years events, Dumbledore." she said, referring to his tried capture and arrest. "It would only be too easy to send you back."

Scowling, Dumbledore whispered something to Severus who nodded and headed down the tables and stopped when he reached Arthur and Harry.

"Where is..." Severus stopped when he looked around and saw they were being watched, "my nephew."

"In our rooms, he isn't well. Madam Pomfrey said he is to stay in bed today."

With a nod Severus left the hall. Arthur looked up at Draco, thanking him before following Severus.

Merlin was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened and he heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin said in a muffled voice, head covered by the comforters.

"No." Severus answered as he opened the door. "It's your 'Uncle Severus,' may I see your hand?"

Merlin sat up and held out his left hand which Severus took, ignoring Arthur, Harry and Draco who just walked in.

"Draco came and told me and I had words with the Headmaster, but I fear, since the events of last year, she still holds a higher power. Though we will try to not allow students into her detentions best we can"

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"You're welcome. I can give you a potion and a salve that will heal this. You will have a scar but as powerful as you are I have no doubt whatsoever that you could get rid of the scarring once you have full power once more."

"Thank you Severus."

"Again, you are welcome. I can make a potion that will stop your morning sickness. I will give it to Arthur to give you once class is over. I expect to see you back in class tomorrow."

"Yes, Severus."

Severus agreed and with a final nod to Harry, Draco, and Arthur, he left.

"In the five _days_ you have been here Snape has done something to you he has never done to me in the five _years_ I have been here." Harry said.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"Be nice."

"Severus is nice. I keep telling you that." Draco said.

"He is your godfather. Of course he is nice to you."

"Don't you mean 'father'? He has been more of a father to me than Lucius ever was. Severus has done what Lucius never has."

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"Love and care for me."

"I love and care for you." Harry said putting his arm around Draco.

"Yeah, you also -"

"Do not finish that sentence Draco." Severus said as he walked over to Merlin and handed him a potion and salve. "I thought it best that you have them now rather than later. Rub this salve on every two hours."

"Thank you Severus." Merlin said as he took the small tin from the potions master.

Severus turned to face Arthur, Draco, and Harry, "Class is in five minutes, why are you all still here?"

"We aren't. We're going." Harry said heading for the door along with Draco, reaching back and grabbing Arthur, pulling him along with them.

When classes were over, instead of going to lunch before the afternoon classes started, Arthur went back to his and Merlin's room and found his husband looking slightly better than he did that morning, sitting on the settee surrounded by books.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, "I know you know as well as I that this morning sickness means my body has accepted the pregnancy. I won't let this beat me Arthur. I will give birth and we will get back to Camelot and rule until we are old and grey." 

Arthur smiled and joined his husband on the settee, putting his arm around him, he kissed the side of his head, "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

The next day found Merlin back in classes, having potions first. Merlin was there five minutes before the lesson even began.

"I encourage you to let your eagerness for coming early rub off on others, particularly towards Potter, it seems going out with my godson has done nothing to change his tardiness."

Merlin laughed a little, "I just wanted to thank you again for the potions and have a couple of questions if that is alright."

"Of course."

"The potion you gave me, it has not only stopped the morning sickness it has made me feel even better than I have felt since I got here."

"Better how?"

"My magic, it feels as though it is getting stronger."

"Merlin, back in your time, how often do you use magic?"

"All day, every day."

"Since two nights ago, when you used your magic to save Arthur from scarring, have you used it?"

Merlin frowned while thinking before looking up, "No. I stayed in my rooms all day and rested, had the elf get me whatever I needed and took my potion every two hours like you said."

Severus nodded, "Merlin, you are the most powerful wizard of our time, and although your magic is different from ours it is intertwined with your body like ours. When a body has been injured it needs rest to heal and get stronger, your magic is, no doubt, the same."

"So, the less I use my magic the faster it heals and gets stronger?"

"I believe so. It was you using your magic to help Arthur that weakened and tired you and after taking that potion every two hours and not using your magic it is starting to get stronger. With how powerful you are, Merlin, this process will be a long one."

"Thank you." Merlin beamed and hugged the shocked potions master.

"You might be one of those people who show emotion and like to hug but I don't. Kindly remove yourself from my person and I will continue to help you."

Merlin stepped back, "Thank you."

Severus nodded just as students started heading towards them, Arthur being the first.

"There you are. Everything okay?" he asked his husband.

"Of course." Merlin answered, giving Arthur a look that said he would tell him later.

Walking into class Arthur and Merlin sat at the front, their table right in front of Severus' desk.

"You will all be needing your wands for this class as the potion you will be making requires magic." Severus flicked his wand. "Ingredients and instructions are on the board, begin."

"Severus." Arthur whispered.

"Professor Snape in class, or Sir."

Arthur sighed, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"I can't do this potion, I don't have any magic."

"How very perceptive of you Arthur." Severus said before placing his hands on the desk and leaning in close to Arthur. "Why do you think I have seated you both here? You do the potion I do the magic. Hurry up and start you only have one hour." he said before walking away.

Arthur watched him go before turning to his husband, "Why is he nice and helpful to you and not me?"

"I am Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to have lived, you are just a King."

"A King that could have killed you when finding out about your magic."

"But you wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

Arthur smiled, "Too right I do."

"Okay,okay. Break it up, your loviness is disturbing me." Snape snapped.

Arthur just gave him a begrudging look and turned to Merlin, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss. A few people cheered and whistled - which Arthur had no clue why - while others gasped or looked away blushing.

When he pulled away he was happy to note that Severus seemed unnerved slightly. He looked over at Merlin, who was still looking at him with a distant, dreamy expression. Arthur smiled, leaning down to nudge the other's nose with his, bringing Merlin back, who looked around flushing before staring at his lap, but Arthur saw the pleased smile he was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

He remembered doing that in Camelot every once in awhile during a meeting, or while addressing the crowd from his balcony. Merlin's reaction was always the same. The cute dazed look then the embarrassment, but he was always happy when Arthur publically showed his affection telling people exactly who Merlin belonged to.

"Well…" Severus began, "shall we continue?" he directed at Arthur, who pleasantly smiled back.

"Of course, your class professor."

Severus sighed, this was going to be a long day.

As they entered into the D.A.D.A. classroom, Merlin felt his hand twitch slightly. He took a seat in the back of the room, Arthur following. Merlin wasn't sure what exactly they were going to do in this class since he couldn't do magic. The rest of the teachers were aware of their situation, but he knew Umbridge was definitely not in said loop.

He watched the other students come in and sit down, all automatically pulling out their books. He was about to follow suit when she walked into the classroom and instantly went toward him.

"Mr. Snape, I expect you to be prepared for my class as soon as it starts. This is your only and final warning." she snapped and walked away. "The page number is on the board!" she said. Merlin sighed with relief, so no magic for now.

When class finished he packed up his back and began to walk towards the door. He was stopped when he heard Umbridge calling his name. He turned around and the students began to brush past him, all trying to escape her except the Golden Trio and Arthur.

"You four may go. I wish to speak with Martin." she said.

Arthur edged closer, grabbing Merlin's hand, "I don't want to leave him."

Her face turned to that of disgust, "Get your hands off him!" she snapped, "Now get out before I decide to punish you all."

Arthur wanted to argue again, but Merlin nudged him, "Just go. I'll be fine." He gave Merlin his best spare-me look before slowly leaving behind the retreating forms of the other three.

Merlin walked up to her yet still kept a safe amount of distance.

"First off, you are to break apart with your boyfriend, I don't want this continuing. Second, you better be prepared for class next time or it'll be another detention, and thirdly, and my main point. Where were you and him last night? I went through my nightly rounds with the houses and didn't find hide nor tail of you two."

"We have different rooms. Since we transferred and didn't get sorted into houses," he was now thankful he'd decided to read up on this school, "we have non-house dorms."

"You share a dorm?"

"Yes, there's no need to have two separate dorms, it does have two different rooms." he explained calmly, not wanting to get another detention, but he'd known people like these. They would look for any tiny flaw and exploit it.

"Well, that just won't do, now will it? I'll have to speak to the Headmaster."

"I don't think he can change it, the foundation won't allow us to be in any specific dorm since it's too late. The only place the castle will let us stay are those rooms." Merlin explained.

"Then you two are getting separate dorms. Don't think I don't know what sinful things you two will do behind closed doors."

"It is not a sin to be with Arthur and what we do behind closed doors is our business!" Merlin snapped, getting tired of her telling him he was wrong to exist, to love another person.

"Well, that'll be another detention for you to add on to your week, Mr. Snape." she said, an obvious hint of glee shining in her eyes.

"Dumbledore knows what you do now and you will get in trouble." he said, regaining his calm.

"Oh, the minister is a personal friend of mine, he will allow me the use of whatever disciplines necessary to bring this school back under his control. See you tonight, Mr. Snape." she said before turning and walking up the stairs to her office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 12**_

Merlin walked out of the classroom to see Arthur standing there, waiting along with Draco and Harry.

"What did she want?" Arthur asked.

"To give me detention. I am to serve it tonight."

"Who with?" Draco asked.

"With her."

"She can't do that, she isn't allowed." Harry said.

"Well apparently she can. she said the ministry will allow her to carry out whatever punishment she says is necessary. Look, I don't care I am too tired, I'm just going to go and have a sleep before evening meal and then I will go to this stupid detention."

Just before the evening meal Severus Snape looked up from a potion he was doing for Poppy when his door opened.

"Do you not understand the meaning of knocking Mister Potter?" he asked without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Out of all the students in this school you are the only one stupid enough to interrupt me and my work without so much of a knock on my door. What is it?"

"It's Merlin. Umbridge kept him behind and gave him detention saying she has the ministry on her side and she can do whatever punishment she sees fit."

"When?"

"After dinner."

"Thank you, Mister Potter, you may go."

After dinner Merlin walked into Umbridge's office to see her sitting at her desk.

"You will be doing lines again, Mister Snape. You will write 'My way of thinking is abnormal and disgusting.' The special quill and paper is there, get on with it." she spat.

Merlin sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up the quill and was about to touch the parchment when the door banged open, making him jump and look behind him to see Severus Snape walk in and come to a stop when he reached his side.

Severus picked up the pink quill and snapped it in half, "Neither I nor Albus care when you say you have the ministry on your side. The school isn't run by the ministry it is run by the Headmaster and while you teach here you will follow his rules not Fudge's."

He took out a golden quill and handed it to Merlin, "You are to use this and Headmaster Dumbledore says you are to write 'you will not have order.' You only have to write that a dozen times and then you can leave Martin. You were given no real or proper reason for detention, therefore, they don't count."

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched.

"You gave him detention to write lines and that is what he is doing."

Merlin used the golden quill and wrote 'I will not have order.' Once he was finished he stood up and handed the parchment over to Severus who quietly told him to look at Umbridge.

Merlin looked up at Umbridge and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"What are you laughing at boy? You will stop this nonsense at once! I will have order!"

Saying that made Merlin burst into another fit of giggles, "Thank you Professor Snape." he said as he left, not being able to resist looking back once he got to the door. Across Umbridge's forehead in capital letters had the words in bright pink: 'I will not have order'.

"Will she see that when she looks into a mirror?" Merlin asked once he and Severus had left.

"No. It is only visible to everyone but her. Of course she will have it removed when she returns to the ministry but if she doesn't say that she will have order at the ministry then no one will know."

"Who told you I have detention?"

"Potter." Severus stopped when they reached the rooms Merlin shared with Arthur. "No doubt my godson and his boyfriend are in there waiting to see how it went. You may tell them what happened and also remind them that I am patrolling tonight and if I see either of them out after curfew I will be giving out my own detentions."

The following day was quidditch, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Merlin and Arthur, not knowing what quidditch was and wondering what most of the students were excited about, asked Draco about it. He told them to sit with him during the game and he would explain it all.

Throughout the game Arthur asked question after question where Merlin just sat and watched in awe, not taking his eyes off the game. When the crowd jumped up and cheered Merlin frowned when he saw the players heading towards the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The game is over, Harry caught the snitch, as usual." Draco said as he stood along with Arthur. Both of them started to move along with the rest of the students, Arthur stopping when he realised Merlin wasn't following them, turning back he saw his husband still looking at the pitch.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he made his way back to his husband, Draco behind him. "What's wrong?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "I want to fly on one of those."

Arthur's jaw dropped, "Merlin, you are pregnant, I am not having you flying on one of those... those sticks!"

"Sticks? Arthur they are brooms and very safe, otherwise they wouldn't allow us to fly on them. How about we wait for Harry and I take one of you up on my broom and Harry takes the other one up?" Draco suggested.

Arthur was about to say no when he saw the look his husband gave him and sighed. He found he could never say no to Merlin when he looked at him like that.

After showering and changing Harry walked back onto the pitch to see Draco standing there with Arthur and an excited Merlin.

"What's going on?"

"Merlin wants to fly and Arthur..."

"Is being protective and said no." Harry guessed.

"Yes. But I said I would take one and you the other. Seeing as you have been flying since eleven, Harry, and are known for being the best flyer in Hogwarts, you are best to take Merlin." Draco said.

Harry nodded and started to talk Merlin through what he was going to do while Draco told Arthur. Once they were both happy Harry and Draco took off, only slowly at first until Merlin asked Harry to go faster.

After flying around for twenty minutes Harry and Draco landed, Arthur happy to get off the broom and get his own two feet back on the ground and Merlin moaning asking to go again.

"I loved it, can we do that again sometime?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course we can. How about you Arthur?"

"No. Once is more than enough for me."

**I'm sorry there's not much this week, guess it ran a little dry. Next chapter up on Friday, yay! Yadas are always appreciated, hope everyone enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

__**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC as well as J.K. Rowling.**

** So sorry that this is a day late, but I was super busy yesterday and it sort of slipped my mind to update. When I remembered it was really late and I was so tired. Anyway, enjoy, and I am sorry for the lateness!**

_**Chapter 13**_

_Four Months Later_

"Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight, you are going to cast a spell that allows us to see our baby? Like an image?" Arthur asked, slightly nervous and overwhelmed by the new technology/magic.

"It will project a live video feed of your child."

"I don't know what those words in that sentence mean." Arthur grumbled, annoyed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He lay on a hospital bed at the end of the wing, the curtains closed so no one could accidentally walk in and see Merlin's rounded belly. It had been growing steadily larger over the past couple of months and his clothes no longer fit him. His robes were close to not being able to hide it and some students, not to mention Umbridge, were getting curious. He was walking strangely, and Arthur fussed over him more than usual, and McGonagall actually went easy on them by rarely giving them homework.

They'd spent most of their nights reading books on how to either care for a child, male pregnancies, or how to get back to Camelot. As much as they loved the people here and as exciting as this castle was, they both missed their home and were worried how people would be holding up for so long without their Kings.

"So what does this do? Why do you use this?" Merlin asked before she started casting.

"We do this to make sure the baby is healthy and progressing on track. I also believe that this is about your fifth month of pregnancy?" she asked, Merlin nodded. "Well, if my calculations are correct, then we should be able to tell the sex of your baby."

"So you'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Merlin asked.

"And its health."

"Okay, so do I just …" he asked laying back and pulling up his shirt.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. Just stay like that until it's over."

She began casting charms and soon Merlin's stomach was covered in a cold, clear cream. After a few more spells an image began to project itself into the air.

Merlin and Arthur gasped in awe, though not exactly sure what they were looking at, they knew it was their child. Pomfrey gasped, but not for those reasons, for she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Merlin," she began, "It seems you aren't carrying one child."

"What?" both he and Arthur asked confused.

"Twins, Merlin, you're having twins."

They gasped and looked at one another. Merlin felt happiness rise in his chest with a slight amount of fear, which he easily ignored. Arthur felt fear grip his heart, though he thought joy might be hidden somewhere. He knew that one child was dangerous, but two? How much smaller could the odds go if not below impossible?

Merlin smiled at Arthur, tears, unsuccessfully, being held his hand and giving it a strong squeeze, Merlin turned back to Pomfrey.

"W-what are they?" he asked.

"Well, you see that there?" she asked, pointing at the image. Merlin nodded. "They're both boys, it seems." she said.

Merlin once again looked at Arthur, "We are going to be the fathers of two baby boys Arthur." he whispered. Though Arthur still feared for Merlin's life, he couldn't hold back a smile at those words. Merlin was right, he'd be a father.

Pomfrey quickly cleaned up, leaving the two to talk and share the moment alone. She pulled back the curtain and turned to almost run into the last person she wanted to see in the entire school. Umbridge.

"What's all the commotion about, Pomfrey?" she asked, her faked innocence couldn't fool the dumbest person in the world.

"Nothing, just a checkup." she said.

"Why? I don't believe people come in for regular checkups with you."

"Well, the newer students can't get to their regular doctor at the moment. So I was doing it for them." she said hotly.

"What utter nonsense now stand aside."

Poppy moved when Umbridge did, stopping her from going further, "My hospital my rules. I do not want you disturbing my patients, not at this moment as they are dressing!"

Behind the screen Arthur was helping Merlin dress as quickly as possible.

"They are dressing together?!" Umbridge screeched, she shoved Poppy out of the way and pulled the screens back to see Arthur pulling Merlin's jumper down, but Arthur dressing Merlin wasn't what shocked her, it was the belly on Merlin that shocked her. "You are pregnant?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes. He is." Arthur answered, standing protectively in front of his husband.

"This is abnormal, it is filthy, disgusting, and wrong!" Umbridge tuned to Poppy. "Abort them!" she ordered.

Poppy looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard, I said kill the babies."

"You kill my sons and I will kill you." Arthur threatened.

"Sons? Twins. I knew you were doing disgusting things in your rooms, I will see to it that you are expelled for threatening a professor."

Poppy cleared her throat, "Mister Snape is four and a half months gone, it is too late to have an abortion and even if it weren't, I would not carry it out merely because you tell me too and as for having Mister Malfoy expelled for threatening a Professor it would be hard to prove."

"He threatened to kill me!"

"Only after you threatened to kill his unborn sons who have done nothing at all to you." Poppy stated before waving her wand over Merlin casting the glamour charm on him. "You both may go. I will see you again in two weeks time."

Arthur nodded and just to piss Umbridge off he picked Merlin up and kissed him full on the mouth making sure Umbridge saw his tongue entering Merlin's mouth before leaving.

"Well, the minister will hear about this!" she yelled after them, flinging herself from the rooms and going straight to her office to floo. This news needed to be told in person.

Pomfrey was at a loss as to what needed to be done. They needed to be protected! She went to her office and called to Dumbledore.

"She knows." was all she said.

Dumbledore, too, was at a loss as of what to do. He quickly called to McGonagall, Snape, and the rest of the housing staff, telling them all to meet in the teachers lounge. He quickly grabbed his wand and set a brisk pace towards the staff rooms.

He was the first to arrive, sitting at the head of the table and waiting for the other seats to fill themselves. Snape came in first, quickly followed by McGonagall, then Madame Pomfrey, and the rest of the teachers not as fast. After fifteen minutes, everyone was present and all were curious, except for Poppy, as to what exactly was going on.

They remembered the last time a meeting like this was called, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. They dreaded to think what might be the problem now.

"I've called you all here because, as you know, this year we gained some new students."

They all nodded, only Snape, Mcgonagall, and Poppy knew the true identity of the "new students."

"Well, it seems, at some point, Mister Snape had ingested a male pregnancy potion. At the beginning of the year, Poppy informed the two that he was expecting-"

"But no one has ever survived a male pregnancy! Are you telling us this boy is going to die?" Professor Sprout asked.

"We have hopes he will survive." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus," Flitwick began, "no grown male has ever survived, even with his full powers. Martin is just a boy, a student, the chances of surviving are already at zero, now they must be in the negatives!"

"Well, we can't stop it. It's too late, he's already pregnant. I've called you all because Umbridge has found out. I worry what she'll do now that she knows. I fear they are in danger from her."

Sighing, Flitwick said, "Well, we should invoke protective charms from the family members. Those are unbreakable. Mr. Snape can be cast upon by Severus, and Mr. Malfoy by Narcissa."

The teachers all agreed, the fact that this charm couldn't work because Merlin and Arthur were definitely not related to those two never crossing their minds.

But it could work. Dumbledore thought, Umbridge doesn't know either that the two are not related.

"Yes, we shall do that." Dumbledore nodded, getting three confused looks. "Meeting dismissed." he said.

Merlin who was pacing in front of the fire in his and Arthur's rooms, Arthur, Harry and Draco watching him, Arthur trying and failing to get his husband to keep calm, looked up when the portrait opened and Snape walked in.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked.

Severus actually got Merlin to sit before telling them all about the meeting.

"Will that work?" Arthur asked.

"Professor Dumbledore believes it will."

"What do you think? Honestly." Draco asked.

"Honestly? I think it is a bit out there as his ideas and plans go but his ideas and plans have always seemed to work, if we stick together and play our parts Umbridge won't be able to touch Merlin as we invoke the families protective charms, they won't be able to look into the Prince/Snape family records without my say so and I say no."

Severus turned to Draco, "You need to get in touch with your mother and fast and explain it all to her and ask for her to help." Draco nodded and got up to leave the room, stopping when Severus called after him, "And while you are at it, tell her about you and Harry. I am tired of her getting on at me to see if you have found anyone yet, she won't say anything if you ask her to."

Draco looked at Harry, who smiled and nodded, before leaving the room.

Not long after Draco left the portrait slammed open and Umbridge stormed in, "Ah, I guessed you would be here Severus. I have just ended a floo call with the minister and he is fuming, he is talking to Dumbledore right now to set up a meeting. Don't think you can protect this boy."

Severus looked down at Umbridge, "That boy is my nephew and he is protected by me as I invoke the Prince/Snape protection charms. Do your worst Umbridge, you will not get what you want nor will the minister."

Umbridge looked from Merlin in Arthur's arms to Harry in the chair then to Severus and lifted her head high.

"We will see about that Severus." she said as she walked out.

"Toad woman." Harry mumbled when she left, looking up when he saw Severus turned to him.

"Five points to Gryffindor." he said before leaving.

"Arthur, what's going to happen?" Merlin asked biting his lip.

"We'll fight this battle, and together, we'll win." he assured his worried husband. He sat down, pulling Merlin into his lap so Merlin was facing him, his legs around Arthur's waist. Arthur rested their foreheads together, nuzzling Merlin's nose, a small smile spreading over his face. "We're going to have two baby boys." he whispered, his breath ghosting over Merlin's lips.

Harry felt as if he was imposing in on an extremely private moment as Merlin stared up into Arthur's eyes, a tearful smile spreading over his face. But watching Arthur lean down and kiss Merlin and the love the two obviously shared, Harry felt a small pang in his chest. He wondered if that could be him and Draco some day. He gave a soft sigh, heading towards the door. Maybe he could talk to Hermione and start working on a not so lethal pregnancy potion. By the time he and Draco were ready, if they ever became ready, he was pretty sure Hermione, of all people, would be able to create the perfect one.

Harry was wandering the halls, not really paying attention to where he was going as his mind was still on Arthur and Merlin and how they were with each other and found himself desperately wanting that with Draco. He no longer wanted to hide, sneak kisses here and there. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright love? I have been calling your name."

Harry blinked and looked into Draco's worrying eyes, "You have?"

"Yeah. I used my godfather's floo and went to the manor to talk with mother."

Harry sighed, "I suppose you told her all about us?"

"Yes."

"And she went ballistic and said we are to longer see each other?"

"No. She said she is happy for us and is happy to finally see me happy and knows that is because of you."

"And it is?"

Draco sighed and took Harry into his arms, "Of course. I told mother all about Merlin and Arthur and she said to leave it with her and she will see us at the meeting."

Harry nodded and rested his forehead against his boyfriends.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I have just come from Merlin and Arthur. They were that wrapped up and staring lovingly into each other's eyes they forgot I was even there. That wasn't what bothered me though, it was them looking so intently at each other, the way they didn't care who was watching, didn't care about what was to come or what the outcome would be, all that mattered was there and then."

Draco looked at him confused for a couple seconds, "And? What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"When do we get to do that Draco? When do we ever not care about what people think and just be happy to be together? Whenever you or I sleep in the others room, you insist on getting up an hour early so no one knows. Even if it's not allowed for you or I to be there, your reasoning is what other students will think if they knew. Are you ashamed of me?"

"N-no." he said, not really sure what he should reply.

"Then why, why do you insist on us constantly hiding?"

"I don't know!" Draco cried.

"So your only reason for hiding our relationship is one you don't even know, or is it that you don't want to say it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not ashamed of you! Why would you even think that?!" he asked, becoming exasperated.

"Why wouldn't I? We are continually sneaking around and it seems as if every time someone finds out, you're embarrassed or worried that they know!"

"That is not true!"

"You can't even come up with a good reason for us to be hiding this relationship! So either you tell me, and it better be the best damn reason in the world, why we can't go public, or we go public."

"What if I can't choose either option?" Draco sneered.

"Then I'm not sure I can do this anymore." Harry said, trying to keep the tears starting to form from falling.

"So you want to break up?" he asked angrily.

"No, I told you I didn't want that."

"Then come find me when you can be happy with what we have, or had, instead of continually asking more of me." Draco said, turning and quickly walking away.

As Harry watched Draco walk away from him only then did he allow the tears that were threatening to fall actually fall.

**Yay, a little Drarry! I hope everyone enjoyed, leave yadas, please. It makes me smile when I wake up and read nice comments or that my story was favorited or followed. Again, I am so sorry that this is late, and I will try not to let that happen again. See everyone on Tuesday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 14**_

Merlin, who was still on Arthur's lap, slowly drifting off to sleep, looked up when the portrait opened and Harry walked through. Looking closely he saw that his eyes were puffy and red, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Harry?" he asked as he stood up.

Harry looked up and frowned when he saw Merlin, "Sorry, I wasn't really focusing on where I was going, I'll leave you be." He turned to leave when Merlin took his arm and guided him over and sat him on the settee between him and Arthur.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Draco broke up... I think."

"You think?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, I told him I didn't want to hide our relationship any more and when he asked what I would do if he didn't provide I told him I didn't know if I could be in a relationship like that anymore. He asked me if I wanted to break up, then told me to find him when I could stop asking things of him." Harry said, letting out a broken sob.

Merlin leaned over and hugged Harry, looking at Arthur over the young wizards head.

"I don't understand it." Harry sobbed, "I mean, I understood when we couldn't tell anyone when we got together, when I had only just killed Voldemort, but there is no danger now. He no longer has to put up an act to please his father, he doesn't have pretend to be on Voldemort's side, he doesn't have to do those things anymore. The only danger out there now is escaped Death Eaters and they are being caught by aurors."

"Aurors?" Arthur asked.

Harry looked up, "Don'y you have, like, knights that find bad people and arrest them?"

"Yes."

"That is sort of the same thing as to what aurors do." Harry answered.

"So why does Draco want to keep it a secret if there is nothing to worry about?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. The hardest person to tell was his mother and she knows and is happy for us, and if she is happy then why can't we tell others. Doesn't he think I would protect him from what students here will say?" Harry said as he sobbed harder.

"From what I've heard, you can't even protect yourself from what others say, and he seems like the same kind of hard head Arthur is. He doesn't want to be protected by you, he wants to protect you." Merlin said with a smile, "But I'm sure he'll come around, it shouldn't matter what others think. Trust me, I went through this with a King and a kingdom over a thousand years ago. It's much more accepted now, with a lot less beheading. Draco is a lot like Arthur, so he'll come back, he's loyal and I think he even loves you."

"Merlin, why are you sticking up for him? I would have never left you crying, we are nothing alike. Look, Harry, just forget about him and move on for now."

"Thanks." Harry said to Arthur, Merlin just rolled his eyes. It was up to him now to fix by himself - as per usual.

All three looked up as the door once again opened, except with a much louder band as it was more slammed open. Umbridge walked in followed by a man neither Arthur or Merlin knew and Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I say it's about time you head back to your dormitory, don't you?" Dumbledore asked with a sympathetic smile.

Harry gave a small nod and headed out, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he left.

As Arthur and Merlin made their way to Dumbledore's office they saw Severus walking over to them.

"What are you doing here Severus? This doesn't concern you." Umbridge snapped.

"Martin is my nephew. It has everything to do with me." he answered, allowing a small smirk at Umbridge's reaction to his answer.

When she and the large, greying haired man moved on and started walking in front, Severus dropped his voice and walked beside Arthur.

"Draco's mother will soon be here with someone, she has everything planned out, go along with everything." he whispered.

When they all entered the circular office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, asking Merlin to sit, which he did, being helped by Arthur, noticing the look of disgust on Umbridge's face.

"Now then, Delores, you wanted this meeting, why don't you start?" Albus said.

"Alright. The other day I noticed that a student at this school was pregnant, not just any student, but a boy. Males can not get pregnant, it is wrong for two men to be together, however I believe I can save him."

"Save him from what?" Albus asked.

"From himself. I know what the risk is and the percentage is of him surviving this. I would like to remove Martin Snape from this school and take to St Mungo's where he will be in a warded room and kept a close eye on until the time when the babies are due."

"You mean lock him up." Severus said, "Martin is my nephew and under age, therefore, he is my responsibility and not yours, Delores. I invoke the family Prince/Snape charms, you will not and can not touch him."

"And what of Arthur Malfoy?" Albus asked.

"Expelled!" Umbridge barked.

Just then the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked in with another woman.

"On what grounds?" the woman who was with Narcissa asked.

"He got a boy pregnant, and he is in love with a boy."

"Again, what is the problem?" Narcissa asked. "You can not expel my nephew for doing something you think is wrong and abnormal. It's like Albus Dumbledore saying he doesn't want you teaching at his school because you are a small woman and most students tower over you. Its not your fault, it is just how you are, just like how Arthur and Martin are in love, it can't be helped as you can not help who you fall for."

Umbridge scoffed, "I understand Martin having protection from Severus as he is his only living relative...but Arthur, well, you are not his guardian. You can not stop us from taking him."

The woman with Narcissa stepped forward, "No but as his mother I can stop you."

The man who had come with Umbridge looked shocked at the woman, "Andromeda?"

"Yes, Minister Fudge," she said to the man, "Arthur is my son. Teddy, my husband, is not his father. I made a stupid mistake in sleeping with someone else. I knew that Teddy wasn't the father as we were on a break then. Since he did not have magic I used my own to hide the fact I was pregnant. When I had Arthur I gave him to another family to be raised."

Andromeda looked at Arthur and smiled and Arthur, remembering what Severus said, walked over and hugged the woman who smiled.

"I am just thankful my son has forgiven me." she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Well they must be punished in some way! It is against school rules for two students to have sex with one another. I was told these two did not share a room, but they do share a common room. Now I know I have been lied to, these two obviously share rooms, and beds!" Umbridge cried.

"What we do behind closed doors is nobody else's business! He's already pregnant and you can't abort the babies nor can you send either me or Martin away!" Arthur defended.

"Something must be done! Students are too young to be sleeping together much less having children! They won't even be able to raise them and keep their education. The children will have to go up for adoption after they're born. That is the only way." Umbridge stated, looking at Fudge to back her up.

"NO!" Merlin cried, "You can't take away our children! You have no rights!"

"Martin, calm down please. The stress is not good for him, stop this at once." Severus said.

"B-but they can't. Th-they can't t-take them away!" Merlin sniffled wrapping his arms protectively around his growing stomach.

"They won't." Arthur snarled walking back over to Merlin.

"I'm afraid that decision is not up to you as you are underage." Fudge said.

"Well, I say they get to keep their children." Severus said, Andromeda nodding in agreement.

"As your guidance seems to have allowed them to get into this situation - you do know Mr. Snape that you will most likely not survive this - I don't believe that decision should be left up to you either." Umbridge said.

"You can't do that!" Andromeda said.

"True, unless the minister agrees."

Fudge nodded, "I must agree, these children are now in a very dangerous situation and you failed to prevent this. It is time their lives were taken into the hands of the government. I decree that they may stay in school, but the moment the boy goes into labor we will be notified. We will come to collect them and they will be put up for adoption."

Merlin sat there shocked, tears now openly running down his face.

"Get him out of here!" Severus whispered urgently to Arthur, "We'll come talk to you once the meeting is over."

Arthur nodded, pulling Merlin up and towards the door.

"Where do you two think you're going, you are not dismissed!" Umbridge called.

"They can go." Dumbledore said, knowing it was in Merlin's best interests to get him out of there.

Arthur hurried down the stairs, Merlin stumbling after him still not having acknowledged that they'd left. Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and made his way back down to their rooms.

Once arriving Arthur sat down, pulling Merlin on top of him and into a tight hug. Merlin finally acknowledged Arthur, wrapping his fists into Arthur's shirt and crying out.

"I-I want to g-go home! W-we have t-to! Th-they'll take the b-babies!" he cried.

"Shhh, don't worry, they won't. They can't, we aren't even underage. By the time you have the babies then either we'll be going home or everyone will know who we really are. We'll be fine, our children will be fine."

"Promise?" Merlin whispered into Arthur neck.

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 15**_

By the time morning came around Merlin's fear seemed to have turned to full blown anger towards Umbridge and Fudge. He was back in his good moods knowing that like Hell they would take his children. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gone against the government, he had spent the first couple years in Camelot with illegal powers, hadn't he?

They headed down to the Great Hall hand in hand, a smile on Merlin's face. Arthur loved the happy, fiery side of Merlin that seemed to have taken over his being since last night. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Merlin instantly made a face.

"All of this makes my stomach churn." he whined, staying safe by grabbing a piece of toast.

Arthur smiled at him, but it turned into a slight frown when he saw Harry enter alone. Harry looked over at them and quickly made his way to the table. He looked terrible, his eyes still looked a little red and his hair was crazier than usual.

"Hi" he murmured, sitting down and grabbing a small piece of toast.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fine." he replied, his head snapping up when he saw Draco enter. Draco looked just like he did every other day. He glanced over at Harry before making his way to his table. Harry sniffed turning away.

"You'll be alright, you don't need him." Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to Draco. Arthur's and Harry's eyes followed him.

"Hey, we should talk, come on." Merlin said, not even waiting for Draco's reply and ignoring the shocked glares from the other Slytherins.

Draco slowly got up and followed Merlin to the edge of the hall, "What?" he whispered.

"You should go apologize to Harry. It wasn't all that nice what you said."

"Well maybe I'm not ready to do what he wants!" Draco said exasperated.

"Then tell him that, you don't storm around and let your temper get the best of you. The two of you need to work together to decide on what comes next. It isn't just your choice and it's not just his."

"What would you know about this?"

Merlin laughed, "If you think gays aren't accepted now, what do you think it was like where I'm from, with an actual King. Did you know it was illegal for me even to be alive? Magic wasn't allowed. You think you two have it hard, try being me and Arthur." He smiled, "You and him are a lot alike, I know you have a wonderful heart, just like his. Just don't let your pride-"

Merlin cut himself off. His hand going to his stomach with a gasp.

"What-?"

"The babies, the babies just kicked!" Merlin cried, his eyes sparkling with tears. Merlin instantly ran back to Arthur. Draco watched as the whole hall turned to stare as Arthur stood up, laughing like a maniac. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, picking him up and spinning him around. Merlin laughed, leaning down to kiss Arthur.

The hall began to whistle and applaud, and Draco saw what Harry had. Neither noticed the crowd, in fact Draco didn't think they noticed where they were. He watched the two whisper to one another, staring into the others eyes. Then he looked at Harry, who unlike the rest of the hall, was staring at him.

Then he understood. This was what Harry wanted, what those two had. They only saw each other and nobody else mattered. Suddenly Draco wanted what they had.

In slow motion he started to slowly walk in down in between the tables, Harry who was watching him, unsure of what Draco was doing. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching, but no one was, they were watching Arthur and Merlin, who were sharing a loving kiss.

Stopping, Draco lifted his arms up and smiled at Harry, "I no longer care. You coming?"

Harry laughed and ran over to Draco and jumped up, laughing when the blond caught him and kissed him full on the mouth.

All eyes in the great hall went from Arthur and Merlin to Harry and Draco, there was silence before talking broke out, some shouting and calling Draco, others asking Harry what he was doing or if he drank anything, but Harry and Draco couldn't hear them, they had parted their lips and were now staring into each others eyes. Grey locked on Green.

"Finally see what I mean?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed as Harry unwrapped his legs from his waist and placed them on the floor, "Yes I do."

"Silence!" a voice screeched rendering the hall into silence once again. Draco and Harry looked up at the top table and saw Umbridge standing up. "I will not have this again. One pair is enough but you two as well? I will not have this. I will have order!" as soon as she said that the words once again appeared on her forehead making the silent hall erupt with laughter.

Everyone was so busy laughing at Umbridge's plight that no one noticed Merlin and Arthur leaving. They snuck out to the hall, making their way back to their chambers. Merlin knew they had class soon, but he thought today they'd skip and spend it with each other.

Arriving at their chambers quickly, Arthur pulled Merlin into another hug, laughing in shock and happiness. He pulled Merlin to the couch, dragging him on top of himself and lifting Merlin's shirt. Merlin blushed as Arthur pecked his belly and began talking to it.

"You two are going to be the cutest things on this planet, and you'll never be old. You'll be born here then we are going to go back to our times and you will be the two youngest people to ever live." Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled, his hand rubbing his stomach, until Arthur grabbed them intertwining their fingers and resting them there.

"Just wait until you meet your daddy, he'll be going through a lot for you two. You will never meet such a wonderful, beautiful person that could ever live on this earth."

Merlin smiled as tears ran down his face, "Oh, Arthur." he choked out.

"Your daddy is amazing and always puts others before him, because he is selfless. I don't believe he has any flaws, and even though he will try to prove me wrong and point them out, it only strengthens my opinions. He is one very perfect, very humble, very sweet man, and you two are so lucky he is your dad and I'm so lucky I'm his husband and your father."

Arthur looked up and took the hand that wasn't in Merlin's and ran it over his wet cheeks. He smiled and moved his hand into Merlin's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's neck, trying to pull them closer together. Arthur's other hand wrapped around his back, bringing their chests together.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped as they broke apart, tears still flowing down his cheeks, but a huge smile lit up the room. Arthur kissed away the tears before bringing Merlin's lips back, the kiss soon becoming more heated.

Merlin was just lifting Arthur's top up when the portrait opened and Harry and Draco walked in hand in hand.

"Oh sorry, we'll come back later." Harry said turning to leave taking Draco with him.

Merlin sat up and pulled his top down along with Arthur's, "How are you both?"

Draco sat down in the chair and pulled Harry down onto his knee, "We are great, a few of the Slytherin's didn't like it but I soon shut them up."

"Same with the Gryffindor's. Sometimes it pays off being the boy who lived." Harry laughed. "They don't answer you back."

"I actually threatened some Slytherin's with that. Grow up and stop moaning or I will set my boyfriend on you."

Harry laughed, "Knowing I killed Voldemort they think I can kill them if I want to with a flick of the wrist. Draco, you will make them be frightened of me."

"You killed a man?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He killed women and children, for fun, killed because he could, killed if those he wanted wouldn't join him, hell bent on power." Draco answered.

"Sounds like your sister." Merlin said, leaning over to kiss Arthur.

"We came to see what you are doing for the Christmas holidays. Me and Draco are staying. We have heard great news, Umbridge won't be here through the Christmas holiday! Don't know why, don't even care why, hardly any of the other students will be here. I think if they knew none would leave."

"It will seem funny not spending Christmas at Camelot." Arthur sighed, causing Merlin to cuddle up to him.

"I know. At least here we will get to see how different Christmas is now."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin back before looking at Draco and Harry, "Not that we mind, but we are here as we decided to skip lessons today, what about you?"

"We don't like History of Magic."

Merlin laughed, "That ghost is boring, the only thing I have seen people do in his class is sleep."

"Exactly." Harry said. "And we are too tired." he laughed.

"So are you two gonna stay here while you avoid your classes?"

"We were thinking about it but you two seemed a little, erm, busy."

"Oh no, it's fine." Merlin said, causing Arthur to let out a small groan of frustration.

Draco laughed, "It's fine, me and Harry can go back to my dorm and celebrate."

"Dray!" Harry whispered, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"What?! Were they not just about to do the exact same thing?"

That caused Merlin to blush and burrow his head into the crook of Arthur's neck, who laughed at Draco's comment.

"Merlin, baby, you are too easily embarrassed."

"Not my fault I want to keep things private." he mumbled.

"Agreed, if we are going to stay, can we please just not talk about that?" Harry asked.

"Angel, didn't I just say we weren't staying?" Draco said with a wink.

"Well, if we aren't, then I'd like to go and pretend this conversation never happened."

"Yes." Merlin said, looking from Draco to Arthur. Harry's eyes doing the same.

"If we must." Arthur sighed.

"Well, that'll be us off then. Enjoy your afternoon." Draco said with a wink before standing up and dragging Harry from the rooms.

**Sorry it's a little late, busy Friday again. Hope everyone enjoyed, and I will see you all on Tuesday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :**** I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 16**_

"That was a mood killer." Merlin sighed.

"I can fix that." Arthur said, Merlin raised his eyebrows with a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"I can. Back home I used to set the mood, candles everywhere, flowers."

"Yes the servants did a great job."

"I helped."

"By telling the servants where you wanted the candles."

"Alright then. I will show you that I can do romance."

Merlin smiled and climbed into Arthur's lap, "You do do romance, you romance me every day with your words."

Arthur ran his hands down his husbands back before bringing them around the front to rest on Merlin protruding belly.

"Yes, but sometimes actions speak louder."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, "You don't have to but I must admit I am looking forwards to what you have planned." he said as he moved to place his lips on the blonds.

That night Draco took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Gryffindor portrait. He must really love Harry to be doing this, a snake in the lions den?

"Are you going to stand there staring trying to work up the courage to actually say something or are you going to say something?" the Fat Lady said.

"I am looking for Harry."

"What do you want with my Harry?"

"I-your Harry?"

"He is a Gryffindor. I guard the Gryffindor tower therefore all Gryffindor students are mine."

"Or McGonagall's as she is head."

"He isn't here."

"You saw him leave? Which way did he go?"

"No, I didn't see him leave. I did however know it was him. I always know it is Harry when my portrait opens and I hear footsteps walk away and no one is there. They sounded as though they headed up the stairs to the right of my portrait."

"Thank you." Draco said and hurried away.

Draco headed up and headed straight for the Astronomy tower, he often went there when he needed to think. He was walking up the stairs and stopped when he heard Harry.

"You can't judge him, you don't know him."

"I know as much as I need to know, Harry. He is like his scum of a father, he is just biding his time."

"That's not true. I love him and he loves me."

"It's an act. It's obvious."

"No it isn't. You just don't like that it is Draco I am with, yes you say you accept I am gay, but you hate that it is with Draco!"

"Yes, I do hate that it is with Malfoy. He is only using you Harry."

"No he isn't, I know him better than anyone, certainly better than you and until you can accept that he loves me for me and makes me happy, don't talk to me."

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps and sighed when he saw Harry come into view, tears running down his face.

"Harry, love." he whispered, taking the Gryffindor into his arms and kissing the side of his head. "Come on, lets go for a walk."

Harry merely nodded and held onto Draco as they left, neither one of them noticing they were being watched.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?!" Draco asked concerned.

"R-Ron is mad be-because well, because-"

"You're dating me." he finished. Harry nodded miserably, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his arms, "Baby you knew not everyone would just roll over and accept us."

"I knew that but Ron? He was my first friend, why is he being like this."

"I wish I knew. Why don't you stay here over Christmas with me. I know Ron will be going home, some space and him thinking might do you both some good. You because he won't be constantly reminding you of what he thinks and him some good as hopefully this time apart will give him time to actually think instead of just shooting his mouth off."

"Were you looking for me when you headed to the astronomy tower?"

"Yes. But as he is still up there, let us go somewhere else."

Harry smiled and let Draco direct him, the blond led him to the Room of Requirement. After pacing back and forth in front of the wall Draco led his boyfriend inside.

When Harry was led into the room, he couldn't help but gasp. The room looked exactly like the grass bank by the lake in the spot they sometimes sat at when it was night. He looked up to see the ceiling was covered with stars.

"Dray, wow, it's-it's amazing!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him, more tears leaking out, but this time ones of joy.

"All for you, baby, all for you." Harry gave Draco a smile that made his heart melt. He knew that he would do anything for the younger man as long as he could make him smile.

Harry pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the room like an excited child on Christmas morning. Draco smiled when Harry pushed him down before climbing onto his lap and turning to stare up at the night sky.

"Plus," Draco began, "you can think of this as an apology. I made a stupid mistake and you had every right to be mad. I'm just lucky your heart is able to hold such forgiveness, especially after all you've been through."

Harry looked at him, "How is it that one second you're the biggest butt head-"

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"And the next, you say things like that and make me fall deeper in love with you?" Harry finished, looking up into Draco's eyes.

A soft smile curved on his lips, "You bring out the best in me."

"I do?" Harry said with feigned innocence.

Draco laughed, "Don't pretend you don't know, I've never been in love, and it's just, well, every day I fall more in love with you."

"Really?"

"Mmm, it does seem that way."

Harry turned so he could wrap his legs around Draco. He leaned up and began to kiss him. Draco couldn't help but smile into it and opened his mouth to dart his tongue out and lick the seem of Harry's lips. He opened his mouth willingly, battling briefly for dominance, but Draco won.

A few second later, they pulled apart, Draco resting his forehead against Harry's, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you." Draco murmured.

"I know." Harry said softly, trying to get his breath back.

"Well, I have to tell you as many times as I can. If I have to breath anyway, you may as well hear it with every single breath I take for the rest of my life."

Harry's eyes widened, "The rest of your life? You see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?"

Draco smiled, carding his fingers through Harry's black locks, "Well, yeah. You are sort of my everything. I can't imagine being on this earth without you, if you live to be one hundred, I want to live one day less, so I never have to live without you."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, more tears falling out, "What if I don't want to live a day without you either?"

"Well, we'll just have to work that out, won't we?" he asked, catching a tear off Harry's jaw with his lips. He kissed down his neck, soon lifting Harry's shirt. "Shall we move this to my bedroom?"

Harry shook his head, "No, here."

O_o

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur yelled, grabbing Merlin around his waist and pulling him from the table he was standing on.

"Well, I was putting this picture back up because it fell until you came in and manhandled me!" Merlin said.

"Well you shouldn't be doing things like that! You are pregnant."

Merlin stopped and turned slowly to Arthur, "No way! Seriously?! When did that happen because I was not there when that news was administered or when we were actually making the baby! Seriously, how come I was not told this, I find that this might be fairly important information."

"Ha ha." Arthur said dryly at Merlin's act.

"I was good, wasn't I?"

"Yes, very believable."

"Wow, such the romantic, and to think, only three days ago you actually thought you could plan something romantic that would make me swoon."

"I will."

"Yeah, when?" Merlin snapped.

"Hey, hey, calm down tiger." Arthur said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled, though Arthur didn't think he sounded very apologetic.

"It's fine. So why didn't you get a house elf to do that?"

"Well, I wanted to not be a lazy invalid and thought, hey, why not actually do something myself for a change?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was beginning to get worried. He didn't know how long he could put up with this current mood swing without slipping Merlin a sleeping potion or something. He turned to head to the bedroom, but felt Merlin grab his hand. Arthur turned to see tears going down his face.

"I'm sorry! Please, don't go."

"Oh, baby." Arthur said, pulling Merlin into a hug and trying not to laugh. Sure he felt bad for his husband, but he knew this was ridiculous. "I'm not, I just wanted to get changed." Merlin nodded, his cheek rubbing against Arthur's chest.

"So you are planning something?" Merlin asked him, looking up hopefully at Arthur with large tear filled eyes.

Arthur wiped his cheek, "Yes I am, and I hope you'll love it."

Merlin gave him a huge smile before he was suddenly out of Arthur's arms and climbing back on the table.

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, please?" He waited wondering which Merlin he'd get next.

"Hm, okay, call an elf. But I can do things on my own." he replied, holding out his hands to be helped down.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, picking him up and walking to their bed. Merlin was caught between protesting and laughing at Arthur's antics.

"P-put me down!" he smiled.

"Okay." Arthur said. Merlin screamed when he was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on the soft mattress.

He gave Arthur a glare as he laughed, "Arthur Pendragon, don't you ever do that again!"

Arthur just smiled and climbed on top of him to kiss him before moving away to get dressed, eliciting noises of protest from the man on the bed.

"Hush you, I need to get dressed. I hate these clothes."

"Why do you have to get dressed then? Why not just get undressed?"

Arthur smiled, "Well, you wanted to be swooned, so you shall be, then we'll get undressed." His smile widened as Merlin pouted, "What? You're the one who said I couldn't bring back the moment."

"But I just gave you one!" Merlin whined, seemingly back to himself.

"Ah, but the swoon!" Arthur said and Merlin glared.

**See everyone Saturday, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the yadas, they are highly appreciated, and I look forward to them everyday! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
